LA APUESTA H&G, R&H
by naypotter
Summary: ES UNA HISTORIA QUE EL DESTINO LOS UNIRÁ, UN PASADO LOS ALEJÓ, UN PRESENTE LOS UNIRÁ Y TAL VEZ SE QUEDEN JUNTOS EN UN FUTURO.
1. Apostamos

Hermione colgó el teléfono y recorrió con la mirada sala de su apartamento

Hermione: Era el portero, Ron viene en camino(su mirada se detuvo en la atractiva pelirroja que estaba de pie, cerca de la puerta)Apaga las luces(le pidió, y fue a reunirse con ella. Ginny apagó la luz y miró a su anfitriona)  
Ginny: Lista para la acción

Hermione era bajita, de pelo café y rizado y ojos cafés, y esa noche parecía nerviosa.

Hermione: Crees que le gustará una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños?  
Ginny: Hermione, tu marido te adora a ti y a tu hija; sabes que cualquier cosa que hagas le parecerá bien!  
Hermione: Sí, tienes razón... ¿Qué me dices de nuestra apuesta, aún sigue en pie?(Ginny miró a los invitados reunidos en la amplia y cómoda sala, todos ellos amigos de Ron y Hermione)  
Ginny: Por supuesto(sonrió)Pero con toda justicia, debo decirte que, puesto que todos los invitados han llegado y los solteros que están aquí son amigos míos, lo voy a tener muy fácil. Saldré durante un mes con el primero que cruce esa puerta. Es muy probable que gane.  
Hermione: No importa(sonrió, maliciosa)Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.  
Ginny: Bien(estrechando la mano de su amiga)

La puerta se abrió y Ron, entró en la habitación.

Ginny: Qué diablos...?

En la sala resonaron los acordes de «feliz Cumpleaños », y cuando Ginny encendió la luz, dejó de cantar y abrió los ojos horrorizada, al ver al hombre de pelo indomable negro y ojos verdes, y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, que había entrado detrás de «Oh, no», gimió, «no es posible...» Trató de perderse entre el grupo que rodeaba al departamento, pero en el entusiasmo del momento, se encontró al lado del hombre a quien trataba de evitar. Un brazo fuerte le rodeó la cintura y el hombre la miró.

Harry: Hola, Ginny Te veo muy bien(sonrió con cinismo)Pero debo reconocer que no pensé que fueras amiga de Ron y Hermione.  
Ginny: Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti(logró responder, aún aturdida por la sorpresa, y se dio cuenta de que él no parecía muy sorprendido de verla ahí)

Pensó que eso era absurdo, alejándose de él. Entró en el comedor, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Le temblaban las piernas y el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Miró la cena que había ayudado a preparar y que esperaba disfrutar, pero ahora había perdido el apetito. Maldijo en voz baja. ¿Qué hacía Harry, en la fiesta de Ron? Una fiesta familiar no era su estilo, pensó con amargura. Ni siquiera sabía que Ron conociera a ese hombre. Cerró los ojos y se borraron diez años de su vida.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva, sintiendo de nuevo el viejo dolor de su adolescencia. A los dieciocho años, Harry casi la había destruido, y ahora reaparecía en su vida. Era el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra a quien quería ver.

Respiró con fuerza y se acercó a la mesa. Se dijo que su reacción era exagerada. ¿Qué importaba que Harry estuviera en la fiesta? Ya no era una ingenua adolescente, sino una mujer madura.

Ron y Hermione eran su familia y no iba a permitir que la inesperada aparición de Harry la atemorizara y la hiciera abandonar la fiesta. Sonrió con ironía al recordar que Harry era el primer soltero que había cruzado por la puerta. ¡Bien, había perdido la apuesta! No podría salir con él durante un mes. Había sido una apuesta estúpida y debía aceptarlo... Hermione había ganado.

Tendría que pasar ocho fines de semana cuidando a Rose de cinco años. Ella tenía la culpa, pero no le importaba; quería a su sobrina y su vida social no era muy interesante. Todo había empezado esa misma tarde.

Ginny había prometido llegar a las tres para ayudar a preparar la cena. Hermione no quería camareros, porque había dicho que no estaría bien organizar una fiesta sorpresa para su marido y después pasarle la cuenta.

Ginny había planeado salir temprano de la oficina, pero se retrasó a causa de su compañera, a quien se encontró llorando desconsoladamente. El hombre del departamento de asesores con quien salía desde la fiesta de Navidad, hacía tres meses, al fin la había llevado a la cama. Por desgracia, su compañera soñaba con campanas de boda, pero a la hora de la comida, al entrar en un bar cercano, alcanzó a oír que dos hombres del personal hablaban con su novio y vio que unos billetes cambiaban de manos. Por lo visto, habían hecho una apuesta sobre las semanas que necesitaría para llevársela a la cama.

Ginny llegó a la casa de Hermione con dos horas de retraso, pensando con furia que los hombres eran unos canallas, y declaró que por una vez le gustaría hacer lo mismo con uno de ellos. Además, se sentía culpable, porque era ella quien había persuadido a la joven de que asistiera a aquella fiesta de la oficina. Compadecía a su compañera, que recientemente había llegado del norte de Inglaterra para trabajar en Londres.

Hermione:Bien, ¿por qué no lo haces?(la retó Hermione después de oír su colérico discurso) 


	2. Viejos amigos?

Ginny jamás apostaría dinero, pero Hermione era muy astuta y sabía qué era lo único que la tentaría.

Las dos jóvenes se habían conocido hacía seis años en la subasta de una casa de campo. Las dos estaban interesadas en la misma pieza: una preciosa escultura de marfil con ojos de jade. Ginny tenía una modesta colección de figuras y quería el pequeño Buda, pero Hermione ofreció más que ella. Después de la venta, Ginny la felicitó y las dos empezaron a charlar. Se hicieron amigas a pesar de ser muy diferentes.

Hermione no trabajaba desde que se había casado, hacía un año, y estaba embarazada de Rose, mientras que Ginny progresaba en su trabajo para una importante aseguradora. La música y las risas hicieron que Ginny volviera a la realidad. Debía regresar al lado de los demás y enfrentarse a Harry... pero no podía.

Sólo con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, logró erguir los hombros y sonreír cuando se abrió la puerta del comedor, pero se relajó al ver quien era.

Hermione: Ginny, me preguntaba dónde estabas(sonrió y añadió)Eres muy afortunada, ¿has visto a Harry? ¿No te alegras de haber hecho la apuesta?  
Ginny: No! Y tú ganas. Puedes decirme qué fines de semana quieres que venga a cuidar de Rose.

Hermione se detuvo frente a ella y contempló su rostro sombrío.

Hermione: Vamos, Chaparra, no puedes acobardarte. En los seis años que te conozco, nunca has salido con el mismo hombre más de un par de veces. ¿Tienes miedo de descubrir que te gustan los hombres?  
Ginny: No, por supuesto que no, pero...

¿Cómo podía explicarle lo que sentía? Hermione jamás lo entendería. Estaba felizmente casada con un hombre que la amaba y que tenía un buen puesto como director de un banco mercantil.

Poseían una linda casa y ese magnífico apartamento en la ciudad. Los dos se adoraban y el complemento de su felicidad era de Rose. En cambio, a Ginny la habían herido profundamente en su adolescencia y había jurado que jamás se comprometería con un hombre. Tenía un buen trabajo, era independiente y así quería seguir.

Hermione: Jamás pensé que fueras cobarde(declaró)Permítete presentarte a Harry; es un gran tipo. Ron lo llevó a Surrey el fin de semana pasado y de inmediato pensé que era perfecto para ti.  
Ginny: Espera un momento(la miró con desconfianza)Tú sabías que traería a ese hombre cuando hicimos la apuesta.  
Hermione: Si(reconoció, nada avergonzada)Pero, ¡una apuesta es una apuesta y él es fascinante!  
Ginny: Es un inútil, Hermione, estás perdiendo el tiempo, por la sencilla razón de que ese hombre jamás me invitará a salir

Ginny sabía que eso era cierto, pero no tenía intención de decirle a Hermione cómo lo sabía. Ciertas cosas eran demasiado dolorosas para discutirlas, incluso con su mejor amiga.

Hermione: Vamos, no seas ridícula(Hermione retrocedió y examinó a su amiga de pies a cabeza)Estás preciosa con ese vestido rojo. ¿A quién tratas de engañar? Un aleteo de esas pestañas increíblemente largas y él caerá a tus pies. Tu problema es que no puedes aceptar que eres muy atractiva. Incluso tu hermano asegura que, cuando cruzas una habitación, eres como un imán que atrae la mirada de todos los hombres, muy a su pesar para él.  
Ginny: Los halagos no te llevarán a ninguna parte. Créeme, Harry no me invitará a salir, ni aunque me desnude delante de él(Ginny no se dio cuenta de su tono amargo ni de la mirada interrogante de su amiga y continuó)Tal vez soy una mujer liberada, pero cuando hicimos la apuesta tú precisaste que yo no invitaría al hombre. El tiene que invitarme, y en este caso, eso no sucederá.  
Hermione: Piensa en la figura, el exquisito Buda con los ojos de jade(la tentó, burlona)Salir un mes con el atractivo Harry no te matará, y espero que por lo menos trates de respetar el espíritu de la apuesta.

Ginny no pudo responder, porque una voz masculina las interrumpió:

Ron:Las dos mujeres más bellas de la reunión (Ron se detuvo al lado de su mujer y le pasó un brazo por los hombro)Pero debería enojarme contigo, amor , ahora todos saben mi edad(inclinó la cabeza y besó a su mujer, antes de añadir)El pobre de Harry pensó que sólo recogería unos papeles y se iría(se volvió para mirar a Ginny) Permíteme que te presente a Harry, un compañero de negocios. Quiero que lo atiendas y te asegures de que cene bien, mientras yo me encargo de mi mujer.  
Ginny:Feliz cumpleaños, Ronald, hermanito

Ginny sonrió forzada y se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla y darle un abrazo, ignorando deliberadamente al hombre a su lado. No quería tener nada que ver con el arrogante de Harry, pero él tenía otra idea.

Harry se acercó y estrechó la mano de Ginny antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, y su mirada se detuvo con frialdad en el ruborizado rostro de Ginny.

Harry:No es necesario que nos presentes, Ron, Ginny y yo somos viejos amigos, muy amigos diría yo...


	3. Tú y Yo amigos?

Harry: Nos conocimos cuando ella era una periodista novata(le soltó la mano y se volvió hacia Ron) Aunque, debido a la naturaleza tan confidencial de tu trabajo, me sorprendí cuando mencionaste que Ginny, una periodista, era amiga nuestra...

Ron se echó a reír

Hermione: Ginny, periodista?(hizo una mueca) Creo que la confundes. Ginny trabaja en la Mutual Save and Trust Company.

¿Qué habría querido decir Harry con eso de que «era amiga nuestra»? ¿Sabía que ella estaría ahí esa noche? No, era imposible. En ese momento, alguien la llamó:

Colin: Ginny, te estaba buscando. Ya te he servido tu vino. «Gracias a Dios», pensó agradecida al ver a Colin y, murmurando una disculpa, se alejó para reunirse con los demás.  
Ginny: Gracias, Colin (cogió el vaso que él le ofrecía)sentémonos a platicar

Quería abrazarlo por haberla sacado de esa difícil situación, pero dudaba de que él lo apreciara, ya que ella era una de las pocas personas que sabían que Colin prefería a los de su propio sexo. Encontraron un sillón desocupado.

Ginny se sentó, con un suspiro de alivio, y tomó un buen sorbo de su ginebra.

Ginny: No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que lo necesitaba(se volvió a mirar a Colin, que estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón)  
Colin: No puedo creerlo. Ginny, alterada y, si no me equivoco, por un hombre(bajó la cabeza y le murmuró al oído)Puedes hablarme de ello, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, igual que el mío contigo.  
Ginny: Colin, no me pidas que te lo explique, sólo permanece a mi lado el resto de la noche(lo miró, sombría)Finge que somos buenos amigos.  
Colin: No necesito fingir, lo somos y te protegeré de Harry.  
Ginny: Cómo...?(lo miró, sorprendida, y se interrumpió)  
Colin: No se necesita ser un genio para saberlo. Es el único desconocido y además es muy atractivo. Lo vi al entrar, pero al momento supe que no era para mí, lo cual es una lástima.

Ginny no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.

La idea de que Colin sedujera a Harry era atractiva. Terminó su bebida y fingió estar muy divertida con las extravagantes historias que le contaba Colin. Pero un radar interno le avisó cuando Harry entró en la habitación.

No podía verlo, pero sentía que él la observaba. Alguien puso música y varias parejas empezaron a bailar. Ginny lo vio entonces, bailando con Cho. Bailar no era la palabra, pensó disgustada. La mujer le había echado los brazos al cuello y las manos de Harry estaban sobre el trasero de la mujer. No había cambiado en diez años.

Él miró por encima del hombro de su pareja; vio que Ginny lo observaba y sonrió. Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Hacía años creyó estar enamorada de Harry. Habían sido unas semanas mágicas en la isla; el sol, el mar y la arena; un cuerpo masculino vibrante y bronceado...

Apuró el resto de su bebida y apartó de su mente el recuerdo. Sólo había sido un enamoramiento infantil del que se había recuperado, pero aún quedaba el dolor y la humillación. Se puso de pie con brusquedad y cogió de la mano a Colin.

Ginny: Vamos al bar por otra bebida. Creo que la necesito(concluyó y rodearon a las parejas que bailaban para dirigirse al improvisado bar)

Se sirvió su segundo copa de vino y, de espaldas a la sala, bebió con demasiada rapidez. Sin embargo, tenía la extraña impresión de que Harry la observaba y se reía.

Colin: Tómate las cosas con calma (le aconsejó, cuando ella le tendió la copa vacía para que le sirviera más) Sólo una hora más y luego te llevaré a casa.  
Hermione: Desaparece Colin (los interrumpió la voz risueña. Ginny suspiró, bebió un sorbo y miró a Hermione)  
Ginny: Es una fiesta encantadora (comentó con cortesía, y en sus ojos dorados brilló una advertencia más clara que las palabras de que no quería hablar de Harry)  
Hermione: No trates de intimidarme con tu ceño. Quiero algunas respuestas. ¿cuándo fuiste periodista?¿cómo conociste a Harry? Y la más importante, ¿tuviste una aventura con él? Me conformo con eso, para empezar.

Ginny pensó en negarse a responder. Luego, no supo si era por la bebida o porque ya había recuperado el control, decidió hablar. Hermione era su amiga,su cuñada y Harry no significaba nada para ella.

Ginny: Nunca he sido periodista, eso sólo fue un malentendido de Harry. Lo conocí cuando yo tenía dieciocho años y fui a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Cancún, méxico. En cuanto a lo de si tuve con él una aventura, ¿qué crees tú? (preguntó, desdeñosa, y miró a su amiga a la cara. Ignoró la expresión de advertencia en sus ojos y continuo) Concédeme algún crédito! Las aventuras de ese hombre suman una legión y están muy bien documentadas por la prensa; la reputación de ese idiota es tan negra como su pelo.

Harry: Significa eso que ahora que he encanecido, mi reputación va a mejorar?(declaró en tono duro  
apareciendo por detrás de Ginny)

Ginny se dio media vuelta y la copa resbaló de su mano, pero el hombre a su lado logró sujetarlo y sólo unas gotas salpicaron su impecable traje.

Hermione: Traté de advertírtelo

Murmuró Hermione, y se perdió entre la multitud. Ginny se quedó inmóvil, como si fuera de piedra, y se sonrojó.

Harry: No respondes, pero recuerdo que siempre tuviste la habilidad de callar cuando te convenía (declaró en tono duro. Los ojos verdes la estudiaron descaradamente de pies a cabeza) Debo reconocer (confesó, fijando de nuevo la mirada en el sonrojado rostro de Ginny) que mi recuerdo de tu delicioso cuerpo no te hace justicia. Has madurado y te has convertido en una mujer deslumbrante.

Después de recobrarse de su desconcierto por la intervención de Harry en la conversación, Ginny también lo observó. Había olvidado lo masculino que era. El traje negro a rayas se ajustaba a la perfección sobre los anchos hombros, y el pantalón delineaba los musculosos muslos.

Despacio, alzó la cabeza y lo miró a la cara. La camisa de color azul pálido contrastaba con la piel blanca.

Harry: Siento no estar vestido para una cena formal, pero, ¿paso el examen? (preguntó, burlón)

Ginny: Olvídalo, prefiero que te alejes (logró responder, cortante, y se enorgulleció del tono frío de su voz)

Harry: Vamos, ¿ésa es la forma de recibir a un viejo amigo? Sería mucho más aceptable que bailaras conmigo (antes de que ella pudiera protestar, un brazo fuerte rodeó su cintura. Con la otra mano, Harry le quitó la copa y oprimió su mano contra el amplio pecho)

Ginny: No quiero bailar(replicó rígida)

Harry: Vamos, Ginny (insistió él, estrechándola en un contacto íntimo contra su cuerpo. Ginny pensó que, si no quería hacer una escena frente a todos, tendría que bailar con él.

Se dejó guiar y trató de controlar su temblor interno. ¿Qué le sucedía?, pensó, aturdida. Despreciaba a ese hombre, pero cerca de ese cuerpo duro, con la mano fuerte sujetando la suya contra su pecho, sentía el increíble impulso de cerrar los ojos y relajarse.

De pronto, él habló:

Harry: Desde cuándo renunciaste a los reportajes?

Ginny apretó los dientes y tragó saliva. No dejaría que le tendiera una trampa, se juró. Jamás había sido periodista, ni había considerado la idea. Pero su padre si fue un exitoso periodista...

Harry: Qué sucedió? ¿No pudiste competir con tu padre?

Ginny: Mi padre murió (replicó, tratando de persuadirse de que el estremecimiento que le recorría todo el cuerpo era de cólera)

Harry: Lo siento. No lo sabía.

Ginny echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró a la cara. Sus ojos brillaron coléricos al tropezar con la mirada de Harry.

Ginny: No lo sientes, no mientas. Tú lo despreciabas (dijo, furiosa, y trató de apartarse, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza)

Harry: Nunca miento. Siento la muerte de cualquier ser humano (la miró a los ojos) No despreciaba a tu padre, sólo a la basura de periódico para la cual trabajaba. ¿Cómo podía odiarlo si no lo conocía? (la boca firme se relajó en una sonrisa) Pero a ti, querida, sí te conocí de una manera muy personal, o por lo menos eso creí entonces.

Ginny: Pues te equivocaste; nunca me conociste (le aseguró con firmeza, ignorando su sonrisa sensual)

Harry: Entonces, tal vez podamos corregir eso. Acepta cenar conmigo mañana por la noche.

Ella dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa.

La arrogancia de ese hombre era increíble. ¡Invitarla a cenar cuando la última vez que la vio la calificó de algo peor que una prostituta! Las palabras estaban grabadas en su cabeza y aún podía oír su voz desdeñosa: «Por lo menos, una prostituta tiene la honestidad de poner un precio. Pero las mujeres como tú me revuelven el estómago. Desangran a un hombre antes de que el pobre tipo sepa siquiera por lo que está pagando». Ginny no había respondido entonces, y tampoco lo hizo ahora. La invadió una oleada de frío y contempló el atractivo rostro.

Ginny: No, gracias(replicó cortés mente. En ese momento terminó la melodía. Apartó su mano de la de él y añadió) Gracias por el baile.

Harry: Espera! (la sujetó de un brazo, cuando ella se disponía a alejarse) Por qué no? Voy a estar un mes en la ciudad y podríamos divertirnos.

Ginny lo miro y se estremeció de disgusto. Alzó la cabeza y Harry se colocó frente a ella, bloqueándola el paso.

Harry: Después de todo, ya no eres una adolescente, sino una mujer madura. Mejor aún, no eres periodista, como yo creía. No veo que haya ningún problema si volvemos a tratarnos durante un tiempo.

Lo más sorprendente era que en realidad creía lo que decía, pensó Ginny. Harry se acercó más a ella y le hizo sentir su cálido aliento en la mejilla.

Harry: Hermione me contó que por el momento no tienes compromiso, ¿aceptas entonces?(murmuró él contra sus labios) Aún recuerdo lo buena que eras en la cama...


	4. Recuerdos

Harry: Hermione me contó que por el momento no tienes compromiso, ¿aceptas entonces? (murmuró él contra sus labios) Aún recuerdo lo buena que eras en la cama..

Después, Ginny se preguntaría una y otra vez por qué había aceptado. ¿Había sido por la apuesta de su cuñada? ¿O se debió a la furia que la envolvió cuando Harry le recordó su pasada relación íntima?

Harry era, sin duda, el hombre más arrogante e insensible que jamás había tenido la desgracia de conocer, pensó Ginny con furia. Apretó los dientes y contó hasta diez. ¿Cómo se atrevía a recordarla la pasión que habían compartido? ¿Y a suponer que podían reanudar la relación en donde la habían dejado antes, sólo porque él pasaría algunas semanas en la ciudad y ella ya no era una amenaza como periodista...? ¿A cuántas mujeres había usado, a lo largo de los años, de esa forma tan insensible? A cientos, si las historias que publicaban las revistas sobre él eran ciertas.

Pensó en la pobre Laura, a quien había tratado de consolar esa misma tarde. Le había recordado a ella misma cuando tenía su edad, y podría apostar a que el ex-amante de Laura era una réplica perfecta de Harry, sin su increíble riqueza, por supuesto. Apostar.

La apuesta... Ginny dejó ver una sonrisa encantadora, y con la cabeza ladeada, miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Ginny: Quieres invitarme a cenar? (preguntó con timidez, y casi rió al ver el destello de triunfo en los ojos verdes de Harry)

Harry: A eso y más, preciosa(sus labios rozaron el cuello de Ginny, que apretó los puños para soportar ese contacto) Elige la hora y el lugar y te llamaré.

Ginny: Tengo libre la noche del sábado (no quería parecer demasiado ansiosa, y una espera de tres días le haría bien a Harry)

Ginny jamás había creído ser una persona vengativa, pero la reaparición de Harry había despertado muchos recuerdos amargos, y eso, unido a la apuesta con Hermione, hizo que no pudiera resistir la tentación de herir el abrumador orgullo de ese hombre.

Se juró que saldría durante un mes con ese canalla, ganaría la apuesta y Harry aprendería una lección que jamás olvidaría...

Hermione: Se están divirtiendo?(apareció detrás de él)Espero que Ginny te esté atendiendo bien.

Harry: Es la mejor fiesta a la que he asistido, Hermione (le aseguró con amabilidad) Ron es un hombre muy afortunado, y sí, Ginny me ha atendido muy bien. De hecho, ha aceptado cenar conmigo el sábado por la noche (se volvió hacia ella con una mirada de satisfacción) No podría sentirme más feliz

Ginny se estremeció, inquieta: el reto en la mirada de Harry era inconfundible.

Ginny: Sí...(inconscientemente, se apartó de Harry y se acercó a su cuñada) La fiesta es muy agradable, pero si no te importa, iré a despedirme de todos.

Harry: Pero todavía es temprano, podrías...

Ginny: No, tengo que irme.

Ya no podía seguir fingiendo; de pronto, se sentía disgustada consigo misma y más con Harry. Le dolía la cabeza por la tensión y lo único que quería era irse a casa y olvidar lo sucedido esa noche. En cuanto a la cita para cenar, había sido una idea estúpida buscar una venganza... en especial con un hombre como él.

Ginny: A diferencia tuya, Hermione, yo trabajo, y mañana me espera un día muy ocupado, así que voy a pedir un taxi...

Harry: No es necesario; yo te llevo a tu casa

Hermione: Es una idea fantástica!(exclamó)No me gustaría pensar que mi mejor amiga y cuñada anda sola por las calles por la noche.

Ginny sintió deseos de matar a Hermione.

Ginny: No, Harry debe quedarse. Puedo ir sola.

Diez minutos después, sentada en el asiento delantero de un Jaguar negro, con Harry al volante.

Harry: Por qué tengo la impresión de que no querías que te llevara a tu casa? (la miró, antes de volver a concentrar su atención en el tráfico) Es extraño, dado que aceptaste ir a cenar conmigo.

Ginny frunció el ceño, observó su perfil y luego desvió la mirada. ¿Sospecharía que no había sido sincera al aceptar su invitación? «Qué importa eso», pensó. Ya no tenía intención de salir con él; era un plan absurdo, decidido en el calor del momento. No... esperaría hasta que llegaran a su casa y le diría adiós... No era tan tonta. Harry era un hombre terriblemente atractivo, rico y poderoso; pero ella sabía, por experiencia, lo implacable que podía ser.

Harry: No me respondes, ? Recuerdo que siempre fuiste tan callada. Era una de las cosas que me agradaban de ti... eso y tu hermoso cuerpo...(terminó con voz ronca)

«Imbecil, yo nunca te gusté», se dijo ella con dolorosa frialdad, y, el pensamiento le hizo revivir la antigua amargura.

Él había usado su hermoso cuerpo y ahora creía que haría lo mismo. Con la misma rapidez con que había rechazado la idea de vengarse, su orgullo herido la hizo cambiar de decisión. ¡Le demostraría que era una mujer madura y que podía ser una rival digna de él! Ya estaban en su calle y en unos segundos llegarían a su casa. Se armó de valor y le pidió:

Ginny: Detente aquí.

El coche se detuvo y, deliberadamente, Ginny apoyó una mano sobre el muslo de Harry cuando se disponía a bajar. Sintió que los músculos se tensaban bajo la delgada tela del pantalón, y cuando lo miró a la cara notó un destello de desconcierto en los ojos verdes de él.

Ginny: Te equivocas, No tenía ninguna objeción a que me trajeras, pero no quería que abandonaras la fiesta (le explicó, sorprendida por su habilidad para actuar) Prométeme que regresarás ahora mismo y te veré el sábado a las siete y media (no tenía intención de invitarlo a tomar un café, porque aún no se sentía lo bastante confiada; despacio, apartó la mano de su muslo y con la otra intentó abrir la puerta) Vivo aquí, en el número veintisiete... no es necesario que...

Harry: Te acompañaré a la puerta (la interrumpió) Y sí regresaré a la casa de Ron. Aún debemos hablar de negocios.

Declaró, sonriendo, y antes de que ella pudiera bajar, rodeó el coche y le abrió la puerta. Subió a su lado por los escalones que llevaban a la puerta de la casa que Ginny había heredado de su padre. Ginny buscó en su bolso y sacó la llave, levantó la cabeza y le dio las gracias a Harry.

Harry:Te veo el Sábado Ginny (la miró a los ojos)Estaré contando las horas.

Antes de que Ginny supiera lo que sucedía, Harry inclinó la cabeza y sus labios rozaron los de ella.

Demasiado sorprendida para resistirse, no hizo ningún comentario cuando él le quitó la llave para abrir la puerta y se la devolvió.

Harry: No voy a entrar ahorita, pero espérame el sábado, Bonita.

Ginny cerró la puerta con una fuerza innecesaria, la risa masculina resonó en sus oídos y por su mente cruzó la imagen de la atractiva sonrisa que le había dirigido al despedirse de ella con un ademán antes de subir al coche.

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció retroceder y Harry parecía ser el sonriente y despreocupado pescador que Ginny conoció en aquella playa. Furiosa consigo misma y con Harry, Ginny cruzó el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta de la sala.

Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y se dirigió a la cocina. Los familiares muebles le hicieron sentirse a gusto. Decidió que necesitaba un café y pensar... Se frotó los ojos con las manos y suspiró. ¿En qué se había metido? Cinco minutos después, con la taza de café en la mano, Ginny regresó a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Bebió despacio y luego dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesita, frente a ella. Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Harry había regresado a su vida! Jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, había esperado volver a verlo.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Los tonos suaves en las cortinas también se veían en la tapicería del sofá y los dos sillones. La mesita de caoba relucía con un suave tono canela que sólo podía ser resultado de un trato amoroso.

Había pertenecido a la familia de su madre durante varias generaciones. Pensó en su madre, que había muerto en un accidente de automóvil, no mucho después del divorcio, y por primera vez en una década deseó tenerla a su lado para confiar en ella.

Sonrió con ironía; no había confiado en ella a los dieciocho años y ahora ya era un poco tarde para lamentarlo. ¡Oh, Dios, el recuerdo le dolía! Al ver a Harry esa noche lo había recordado todo... los traumáticos acontecimientos cuando tenía dieciocho años.

El dolor, la decepción y la soledad... Cuando era adolescente, Ginny consideraba que su vida era normal y feliz. Sus padres la adoraban y vivían en una agradable casa, no lejos de Londres. Su madre escribía libros infantiles y su padre era periodista. Cuando Ginny tenía trece años, su padre aceptó el puesto de editor en un periódico norteamericano.

A Ginny no le parecía extraño que su padre trabajara en Estados Unidos y viajara a casa varias veces al año; los padres de muchas de sus amigas trabajaban en Oriente Medio. En dos ocasiones, su madre y ella habían pasado una temporada en California, en el apartamento que su padre tenía alquilado en Los Ángeles; pero cuando Ginny terminó el colegio, sus padres decidieron que debía tomarse un año antes de ingresar en la universidad, en donde pensaba estudiar política, economía y filosofía.

Ginny viajó con dos amigas por toda Europa hasta Grecia, y en el mes de julio, alquilaron un apartamento en la isla de Cancún. En ese mes, la vida de Ginny cambió por completo; al fin había madurado.

Suspiró, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sintió la humedad de las lágrimas. Se puso en pie de un salto, subió por la escalera y se dirigió al baño. Hacía años que no lloraba y no iba a empezar ahora. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Pero no le sirvió de nada. Ya seca y con un pijama de seda azul, entró en su dormitorio y se metió en la cama, abrumada por el peso de los recuerdos.

**se aceptan criticas, comentarios todo es valido.**

**Saludos.**

**NayP.**


	5. Aléjate

Suspiró, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sintió la humedad de las lágrimas. Se puso en pie de un salto, subió por la escalera y se dirigió al baño. Hacía años que no lloraba y no iba a empezar ahora. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Pero no le sirvió de nada. Ya seca y con un pijama de seda azul, entró en su dormitorio y se metió en la cama, abrumada por el peso de los recuerdos.

Dio vueltas en la cama durante casi media hora, pensando en los casos más difíciles que había resuelto en su trabajo. Cualquier cosa para olvidar el hecho de que Harry había reaparecido en su vida. Al fin, cuando el reloj de una iglesia cercana marcó las dos, Ginny desistió y dejó que su mente volviera a la isla de Cancún y al día en que conoció a Harry.

Se consoló pensando que tal vez, después de tantos años, sería una experiencia positiva. Olvidaría de una vez por todas los recuerdos desagradables y miraría hacia el futuro sin que ningún recuerdo del pasado afectara a su vida. Por primera vez reconoció que su aventura con él había condicionado la opinión que tenía sobre los hombres.

(Tiempo atrás)

Ginny estaba sentada sobre una piedra al borde de una playa, con la mirada fija en el extraño artefacto que había cerca de la orilla. Era una jaula grande de alambre, con cubierta de madera, sumergida en las aguas poco profundas y sujeta a la playa por unas cuerdas. Pero lo que atraía su atención era el contenido: una docena de langostas. «El botín del día de un pescador», pensó, y se sintió atrapada entre su deseo de comer langosta y su idealismo de adolescente, que le decía que todo ser viviente debía ser libre.

Sonrió al pensar en lo que sucedería si liberaba a esas infelices langostas. Tal vez acabaría en una cárcel. Frunció el ceño. ¿Le importaría a alguien si así fuera? Durante los dos últimas días sentía lástima de sí misma.

Hacía una semana había llegado al apartamento en Cancun, con sus amigas, decidida a pasar un mes de descanso, pero las cosas no habían resultado así. Era cierto, dos eran compañía y tres una multitud, reconoció. Sus amigas habían conocido a dos jóvenes turistas alemanes y habían decidido acompañarlos en unas vacaciones de tres semanas, a pie y acampando por toda la isla.

No era su idea de unas vacaciones; pero tampoco lo era quedarse sola en un apartamento de tres dormitorios durante el resto del mes. Estiró las piernas y sumergió los pies en el agua, sin darse cuenta de lo atractiva que estaba.

Su rostro juvenil resplandecía de salud y vitalidad, la larga y roja melena caía sobre sus hombros en una masa de rizos brillantes y el pequeño bikini de color rojo revelaba su curvilínea figura. Playa era tal vez el lugar más bello de Cancun, donde estaban anclados los transbordadores y las lanchas con fondo de cristal que hacían excursiones. También había algunas barcas de pescadores. Ginny había elegido ese lugar porque la comida era ahí más barata que en la playa principal. Acababa de terminar de comer una pizza acompañada de una copa de vino, y se preguntaba cómo pasaría el resto del día, cuando vio la prisión de las langostas.

Harry:Con tu piel, deberías tener cuidado... a menos que quieras acabar con una de mis langostas

Una voz con un ligero acento interrumpió los pensamientos de Ginny, que se irguió y volvió la cabeza hacia el hombre que había hablado. La chica se quedó sorprendida. El hombre que estaba de pie a su izquierda, medía más de un metro setenta y era impresionante. Los anchos hombros sostenían un cuello fuerte y una cabeza orgullosa.

El pelo negro caía sobre su frente con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, y los ojos más verdes y oscuros y brillantes que Ginny había visto nunca. Su nariz era recta y clásica y su boca generosa estaba curvada en una sonrisa.

Ginny: Tus langostas (murmuró, y se sonrojó ante la sensual mirada de aquel hombre. ¡Gracias a Dios que no las había soltado! Por lo visto era el pescador, y al instante le horrorizó la idea de molestar a ese hombre encantador)

Harry: Sí, y tal vez pueda persuadirte de que compartas una conmigo, esta noche(se sentó a su lado)¿O ya tienes alguna cita?

Ginny: No(se apresuró a responder. Ginny le habló de la deserción de sus amigas, revelando sin querer que se sentía sola desde hacía dos días)

Harry: Ésas no son amigas.

Ginny: No las culpo (No quería que ese joven encantador pensara que era egoísta) Ellas...

Iba a decir, «se enamoraron», pero de alguna manera pensó que eso era infantil y no del todo cierto. Durante las últimas semanas había llegado a comprender que sus amigas tenían más experiencia que ella.

Habían salido con varios hombres durante el viaje, a veces no regresaban en toda la noche y Ginny empezaba a pensar que, en comparación, ella era una niña ingenua.

Harry: Tendrán mi eterna gratitud, pequeña, si me dices tu nombre y me permites que te atienda durante el resto de tus vacaciones.

Ginny: Ginny (respondió, cohibida, y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo)

Harry: Ginny (un nombre encantador para una joven encantadora,apoyó una mano sobre la de ella y añadió)Yo soy Harry...

Le alzó la mano para estrecharla y, sin el apoyo, Ginny casi cayó encima de él. El roce de su brazo contra el pecho de ese hombre la estremeció. Se ruborizó por la sensación provocada por el contacto, pero recordó sus modales y con una sonrisa tímida murmuró...

Ginny: Mucho gusto.

Harry: Eres muy formal. Eso me agrada (hubo un destello de risa en sus ojos cuando estudió el rostro sonrojado de Ginny. Su mirada descendió a las suaves curvas de los senos expuestos por la diminuta prenda superior del bikini y volvió a contemplar su rostro) Y te sienta bien el rubor(añadió, burlón. Se puso de pie de un salto y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo) Encantado de conocerte, Ginny, y si me lo permites, te enseñaré la isla. Seré tu guía personal, ¿quieres?

Ginny: Sí (respondió ella, hechizada por el brillo en los ojos oscuros y la cálida sonrisa que iluminaba aquel atractivo rostro) Pero, ¿y tu trabajo?

Harry: Qué sabes de mi trabajo? (preguntó él. Ginny lo miró a los ojos, ahora serios, sorprendida por su tono repentinamente brusco. El joven risueño de pronto le pareció más viejo, más maduro, y se preguntó qué edad tendría)

Ginny: Bueno... nada (tartamudeó) Creo que el trabajo de un pescador es duro... ¿puedes tomarte algún tiempo libre siempre que quieres? (vio que el rostro de él se relajaba y de nuevo Harry sonreía amistoso)

Harry: Deja que yo me preocupe de eso (de nuevo la cogió de la mano y la guió por la playa, hacia el muelle) Ven te voy a enseñar mi embarcación, y si eres buena, te enseñaré a pescar...

Para Ginny, las dos siguientes semanas fueron como un sueño. La embarcación de Harry fue su primera sorpresa un yate de motor equipado con cocina, una amplia cocina y baño. Además, en la cubierta había todo el equipo necesario para pescar.

Harry le explicó que a veces llevaba a algunas personas a pescar tiburones. Ella pensó que se refería a los turistas; fue tiempo después cuando comprendió su error. Su primera cita a cenar fue a bordo, sentados en la cubierta y disfrutando de la suculenta langosta, una sencilla ensalada y una botella de vino.

El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y la luna que se reflejaba en el agua era un fondo perfecto para la romántica cena. Cuando después la llevó a su apartamento, en su jeep, la besó con suavidad en los labios y le prometió llamarla a la mañana siguiente. Ya en su propia cama, Ginny recordó cada momento de la velada. Se había enterado de que él tenía veinte años y que había nacido en Playa. Mucho tiempo después, al evocar todo aquello, comprendió lo astuto que había sido. Eso fue todo lo que Ginny supo de él.

Pasaron largos días navegando, nadando, riendo y bromeando, y compartían casi todas las comidas; era un paraíso para Ginny y día a día aumentaba su fascinación por Harry, hasta que al fin reconoció que por primera vez estaba enamorada.

La visión de Harry, de pie en la popa y dispuesto a lanzarse a las azules aguas del Mar bastaba para hacerle contener el aliento. Era un hombre maravilloso, y no podía creer en su buena suerte, porque él la había elegido entre todas las jóvenes encantadoras que había en Playa.

Ginny: Vamos, bonita, sígueme (le gritó ya desde el agua)

Ginny no necesitó más, y corriendo por un costado de la embarcación salto.

Ginny: Te echo una carrera hasta la playa

Lo retó, y empezó a nadar. Habían anclado en una pequeña caleta que, según Harry, era inaccesible por tierra y completamente privada. De pronto, algo la sujetó de un tobillo y la sumergió.

Dos brazos fuertes rodearon su cuerpo cubierto por el bikini y una boca firme se apoderó de la suya. Ginny se aferró a los anchos hombros de Harry, sin que el agua mitigara el intenso calor que sentía en su interior, cuando el beso se prolongó; lo rodeó con sus largas piernas alrededor de las de él, hasta que al fin salieron a la superficie, aspirando aire jadeantes. Todavía abrazándola, Harry la miró a los ojos.

Harry: Ginny, te deseo tanto...!

Ginny: Y yo a ti (suspiró, y le echó los brazos al cuello. Comprendió que él era todo lo que quería; nada en el mundo le importaba tanto como ese hombre. Por un segundo, su mirada se ensombreció. ¿Sería prudente estar tan obsesionada con una persona? Pero los labios de Harry de nuevo encontraron los de ella y todas sus dudas se desvanecieron)

Harry: Abre la boca

Ginny sintió que su lengua exploraba la húmeda cavidad y ella hizo lo mismo. El corazón le latía agitadamente cuando Harry deslizó una mano alrededor de su cuello, para quitarle la parte superior del bikini. Su pulgar acarició su pecho, y Ginny jadeó cuando lo sintió endurecerse bajo ese contacto.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él la besó a lo largo del cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, cuando cerró la boca sobre la punta rígida, Ginny dejó escapar un leve gemido. Con sus esbeltas piernas, Ginny sujetó con más fuerza los muslos de él y lo oyó gemir cuando...

**comenten porfavor ya sea para bien o mal, les gusta la historia?.**

**gracias a ti si lees esta historia, nos vemos mañana.**


	6. Mi primera vez en todo

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él la besó a lo largo del cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, cuando cerró la boca sobre la punta rígida, Ginny dejó escapar un leve gemido. Con sus esbeltas piernas, Ginny sujetó con más fuerza los muslos de él y lo oyó gemir cuando...

Cuando cerró la boca, Ginny dejó escapar un leve gemido. Con sus esbeltas piernas, Ginny sujetó con más fuerza los muslos de él y lo oyó gemir cuando, reacio, levantó la cabeza. Ginny percibió el acalorado pulso de la excitación de Harry contra la parte más sensible de su ser; sólo la tela de la ropa los separaba de la unión que tanto ansiaban. El suave golpeteo del agua a su alrededor no hacía nada para mitigar el ardiente deseo de ambos.

Harry: Creo que no podré soportar mucho más (jadeó, y empezó a caminar hacia la playa. Se detuvo y deslizó las manos desde la cintura de ella hasta las caderas y con suavidad la dejó en el suelo, curvó las manos sobre su trasero y la estrechó contra sus muslos) Si quieres detenerme, tendrá que ser ahora. Siente lo que me haces(le dijo con voz ronca) Ninguna mujer me había afectado como tú.  
Ginny: A mí me sucede lo mismo

El mar le bañaba los pies y estaba desnuda, excepto por la parte inferior del bikini, pero no se sentía avergonzada; todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días, cada contacto, los besos y las caricias, la habían llevado a ese momento. Sus ojos recorrieron con adoración el magnífico torso de Harry, la piel dorada bajo el sol, el vello de su pecho. Lo vio respirar agitadamente y supo que a ella le sucedía lo mismo.

Se estremeció cuando Harry levantó las manos y le cubrió el pecho. Luego, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la playa. La recostó sobre la arena y ella extendió los brazos en un gesto de abandono.

Harry: Dios, eres tan bella

Murmuró, y se recostó a su lado. Con movimientos hábiles la despojó de la parte inferior del bikini, hasta que quedó completamente desnuda delante de él. El sol deslumbró a Ginny un momento. Ginny jadeó cuando Harry se puso encima de ella, con los codos apoyados a ambos lados. Con una pierna, Harry le separó los muslos y Ginny jadeó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que también estaba desnudo, pero cuando la cabeza se inclinó hacia ella, la boca de Harry encontró los labios de Ginny entreabiertos.

Harry la acarició con las manos y la lengua y mordisqueó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta que el deseo de ella fue insoportable. Ella se aferró a los anchos hombros y su boca encontró la fuerte columna del cuello.

Lo mordió con suavidad y deslizó las manos a lo largo de su espalda. Harry deslizó los dedos sobre los muslos de Ginny encontrando el sensible centro de su feminidad, y gimió por la exquisita tensión, la nueva sensación en su vientre y la anticipación casi dolorosa de algo milagroso.

Ginny: Por favor... por favor...  
Harry: No puedo esperar(gimió sobre sus labios) Tomas algo?  
Ginny: No, pero...(no le importaba, lo amaba. Él empezó a maldecir furioso, se puso de pie con brusquedad y se sumergió en el mar)

Ginny estaba demasiado desconcertada; se quedó en la playa, donde él la había dejado, temblando de frustración.

Despacio, volvió a la realidad... el sol brillante, su desnudez, el agua que le lamía los pies... ¡Estaba a plena luz del día! Ningún hombre la había tocado antes, y sin embargo, con él había perdido toda modestia y todas sus inhibiciones se habían desvanecido.

Harry casi había llegado a la embarcación; sus fuertes brazos cortaban el agua, casi como si alguien lo persiguiera. Gimió. ¡Qué tonta era! Harry esperaba que ella hubiera tomado alguna precaución. Era un hombre sensible y no quería arriesgarse a dejarla embarazada. Debería estarle agradecida por su control, pero lo único que sentía era una intensa frustración y un secreto deseo de que se hubiera dejado llevar como ella.

Le gustaría tener un hijo de Harry de hecho, le encantaría. Un niño de pelo negro y alborotado y ojos verdes... Sonrió... tal vez algún día. Se puso de pie, recogió la parte inferior de su bikini y se la puso antes de empezar a nadar hacia la embarcación.

Harry: Lo siento, bonita (la miró seriamente cuando ella llegó a la pequeña escalera) Tenía que alejarme, de lo contrario...(le tendió un mano y Ginny la cogió para subir a bordo)  
Ginny: De lo contrario, qué?

Harry rezongó, la cargo de nuevo en brazos y bajó a la cabina, para depositarla en la cama. Ella levantó la vista riendo, pero su risa se apagó. El rostro de él era severo, casi colérico; tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura.

Ginny: Qué pasa?  
Harry: Ahora no pasa nada (replicó él con tono extraño) Ni siquiera nadar doscientos metros ha logrado calmarme (musitó casi para sí, antes de recostarse al lado de ella)  
Ginny: Crees que sea adecuado? (logró preguntar ella antes de besarla de nuevo)

Unos segundos después, se reavivó la pasión que se había encendido en la playa y Ginny gritó cuando los labios y las manos de él volvieron a tocarla; pero esta vez no se detendría. Harry apartó la cabeza, le tendió un pequeño paquete y murmuró:

Harry: Pónmelo, Ginny.

Por un momento ella no comprendió lo que le pedía, y cuando lo hizo empezó a temblar. Su mirada curiosa se deslizó entre su cuerpo y la intimidó la evidencia de su virilidad.

Ginny: Yo... (vacilante, deslizó una mano sobre el estómago de Harry. ¿Cómo podía decirle que nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo antes, que nunca había hecho el amor? ¿Cómo podía explicarle eso, si su cuerpo reaccionaba con tal abandono a sus caricias?)

Harry: Eres tímida(gimió)y yo ya no puedo resistir más.

De nuevo sus labios se encontraron y Harry deslizó las manos sobre Ginny y la levantó hacia sí. Ginny se puso tensa durante una fracción de segundo y sintió un último destello de temor al pensar en lo que iba a suceder, pero luego él la poseyó. Ginny se sobresaltó al sentir la punzada de dolor y Harry se inmovilizó.

Harry: Ginny, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? (le preguntó, fijando en ella una mirada rebosante de pasión)

Ginny: Por favor, no te detengas (le suplicó con anhelo, gimiendo sofocada; él hundió la cara contra su cuello y empezó a moverse despacio y con firmeza)Te quiero, Harry(se oyó decir, cuando su esbelto cuerpo se convulsionó en una explosión de éxtasis; oyó el grito de Harry cuando, con un último impulso, su cuerpo se estremeció fuera de control, antes de desplomarse encima de ella).

Durante un momento, el único sonido fue el de la respiración de ambos, mezclada con el suave golpeteo del agua contra la embarcación. Ginny jamás se había sentido tan feliz, tan contenta y tan saciada.' El cuerpo de Harry cubría el suyo como un manto. Era suyo para siempre, pensó deleitada.

Harry: Eras virgen (murmuró él contra su cuello, y, cuando alzó la cabeza, los ojos verdes, aún dilatados por la pasión, observaron el rostro de Ginny) Pero debiste decírmelo, Preciosa. Habría actuado con más suavidad. ¿Estás bien?

Ginny: Bien? No (murmuró, conmovida por el rápido destello de preocupación en los ojos de él) Estoy en la gloria, en el paraíso, enamorada. Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan maravilloso(confesó, antes de preguntar) Siempre es así?

Harry: Entre tú y yo, tengo la sospecha de que siempre será perfecto.

Ginny: Sólo la sospecha? (se burló, confiada en su recién descubierto amor)

Harry inclinó la cabeza y murmuró sobre los labios de Ginny

Harry: Que Dios me ayude, es una certeza.

Ginny cantaba mientras recorría el pequeño apartamento, asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto para la cena íntima para dos que había planeado. Le dirigió una mirada rápida al horno... sí, el asado estaba casi listo. Se irguió y miró por la ventana; había oscurecido, pero incluso por la noche, la vista era espectacular.

El apartamento estaba en un edificio de cuatro pisos, situado en mitad de la colina sobre la bahía. Harry llegaría en cualquier momento, pensó feliz cuando regresó a la sala. Era una habitación sencilla, de paredes encaladas, con una o dos fotografías de la isla que le daban un poco de color.

Había un amplio y cómodo sofá-cama, un par de sillones y una mesita en el centro... los muebles mínimos para equipar un apartamento que se alquilaba a los turistas, pero a ella le encantaba. Los tres últimos días habían sido mágicos; desde aquella tarde en la embarcación, cuando Harry la hizo suya, Ginny vivía en un sueño.

Sonrió al recordar. Harry era todo lo que ella había soñado. Un amante tierno y sensible. Cuando habian llegado al puerto, Ginny, confiaba en su amor, saltó a tierra para seguir las instrucciones de Harry para atar la embarcación, y sin pensarlo comentó:

Ginny: Creo que seré una excelente pescadora.

La respuesta sonriente de Harry afirmando que estaba seguro de que así sería, sólo confirmó su felicidad... Ginny frunció el ceño; la única nube en su horizonte era su madre. Antes ya había llamado a Inglaterra para hablar con ella. Sólo le quedaban cuatro días de vacaciones, y le pareció justo informar a su madre de que tal vez no regresaría a casa, ni ingresaría en la universidad en septiembre... debido a él.

Por desgracia, la reacción de su madre no fue muy entusiasta, porque le comentó a Ginny que su padre estaba en Inglaterra y que sería mejor que volviera a casa y discutiera su futuro con ambos, antes de hacer algo.

Ginny, sin embargo, no tuvo el valor de confesarle que ya estaba comprometida en cuerpo y alma. El ruido de un coche la interrumpió y Ginny corrió a la puerta.

Ginny: Harry

Pronunció su nombre al abrir, y contempló el cuerpo alto y esbelto. Iba vestido con un pantalón de color crema y una camiseta del mismo tono. Estaba apoyado elegantemente contra el marco de la puerta, en una mano llevaba una botella de champán y en la otra un ramo de preciosas rosas amarillas.

Harry: Toma, son para ti (sonrió, luego inclinó la cabeza y la besó en los labios. Ginny contuvo el aliento.

Estaba muy atractivo, y de alguna manera diferente de quien se había enamorado: más maduro y sofisticado. Si no lo conociera lo habría tomado por un despreocupado hombre de mundo. Movió la cabeza y su pelo negro brilló bajo la media luz; era su Harry y estaba segura de que esa noche sería importante en su relación. Su intuición femenina trabajaba demasiado. ¿Le propondría matrimonio esa noche? Cogió las flores que él le ofrecía y de pronto, inexplicablemente cohibida, hundió la cara en las perfumadas rosas.

Ginny: Gracias, son preciosas(murmuró con voz ronca)

Harry: Ten cuidado, amor (y deslizó un brazo sobre sus hombros) No te olvides de las espinas. No me gustaría que hirieran tu hermoso rostro.

Ginny: Así que sólo me quieres por mi cara? (alzó la cabeza y lo miró, sonriente. En la seguridad de los brazos de Harry, se sentía la mujer más amada en el mundo)

Harry: Bueno, tal vez no sólo por tu cara..tu cuerpo tiene mucho que ver en esto (le aseguró con una sonrisa)

Sus risas fijaron el tono de la velada. Cenaron en la cocina, a la luz de las velas; dos amantes en un mundo propio, bromeando y riendo mientras le hacían los honores a la típica cena que ella había preparado: cordero asado en salsa, papas asadas con pudín, además de una selección de verduras.

Harry: Qué estás haciéndome? (gimió, y una sonrisa indolente curvó sus labios sensuales cuando dejó la cuchara después de terminar el pudín) Llegar a mi corazón a través de mi estómago?

Ginny: Te importaría?(preguntó sonriendo)

Harry: No (parecía sorprendido) Creo que no me importaría (guardó silencio un momento y entornó los ojos para estudiar el rostro de Ginny. Después, le apartó un mechón de la frente con gesto impaciente y se puso de pie) Vamos, nos terminaremos el champán en la sala.

Ginny tenía la incómoda sensación de que algo lo había perturbado, así que obedientemente cogió las dos copas y lo siguió a la sala. Pero olvidó sus temores cuando Harry, reclinado en el sofá con las piernas estiradas, le tendió los brazos. Ella dejó las copas encima de la mesita y se acurrucó a su lado, disfrutando del calor del brazo de él sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Esa noche se había puesto el único vestido que llevaba en su equipaje: ceñido, de seda de color azul, sujeto con un cordón..más bien era un vestido de playa, pero como su único equipaje era una mochila, no había espacio para ropa elegante.

Harry: Estás muy callada, preciosa, ¿sucede algo malo? (le murmuró al oído)

Ginny: No (suspiró) Sólo pensaba que me gustaría tener un guardarropa con vestidos maravillosos para hechizarte (rió y deslizó, indolente, una mano sobre su pecho) Hasta ahora sólo me has visto en bikini, con pantalón o...

Harry: bonita (deslizó la boca a lo largo de su cuello y más abajo) no me importa lo que te pongas... a decir verdad, te prefiero desnuda (tiró con los dientes del cordón bajo las suaves curvas)

Contempló la cabeza oscura recostada sobre su pecho, alzó una mano y enredó el pelo negro entre sus dedos, encantada con esa sedosa sensación, con el sutil aroma de él, tan masculino... y tan suyo.

Ginny: El tiempo es otro problema(murmuró con voz débil)

Harry: Problema? (alzó la cabeza)

Ginny: Sí (se armó de valor y le explicó) Mis amigas regresarán en cualquier momento y mi boleto de regreso a Inglaterra es para el viernes, dentro de tres días (el pensamiento de irse de Playa y dejar a Harry la aterrorizaba) No quiero dejarte (expresó. Con un dedo, trazó el contorno de sus cejas, la línea de la nariz y la generosa curva de su boca, que podía hacerla disfrutar en formas que ella jamás había creído posibles. Lo amaba con todo el corazón)

Se inclinó hacia adelante, oprimió su boca contra la de él y deslizó la lengua entre los dientes fuertes. Harry dejó que tomara la iniciativa durante un momento, antes de estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos; su lengua se unió a la de ella y el beso se volvió más profundo, en un estallido de pasión tan intenso que Ginny sintió que un calor corría por su cuerpo y la hacía arder de deseo. Ginny curvó las manos alrededor de su cuello y hundió los dedos en su pelo, mientras Harry se sentaba sobre su regazo para luego recostarla en el sofá.

Harry: Entonces no te vayas (murmuró con voz áspera) Quédate aquí,conmigo (la miró a los ojos con intenso deseo) Tú quieres hacerlo. Me deseas (señaló, bruscamente) Tú lo sabes.

El destello en sus ojos y el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo le prometían todo. Era lo que deseaba oír. Que quería casarse con ella.

Ginny: Sí, quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado

Lo sintió estremecerse al oír sus palabras. Harry apartó la mano de su cuerpo y, despacio, se echó hacia atrás para observar su bello rostro sonrojado.

Harry: Eres muy joven, Ginny... toda tu vida es mucho tiempo (declaró con una extraña inflexión en la voz. Ginny deslizó las manos sobre los duros hombros)

Ginny: No el tiempo suficiente para lo que siento por ti.

**hola a todas las personas que pusieron favoritos a esta historia, y las personitas que me dieron un review, y entre una de ellas me dijeron que cada cuando actualizo, yo actualizo todos los días con seguridad , salvo sábado-domingo, estoy en dudas ya que suelo desaparecerme :) pero no se preocupen haré lo posible por también actualizar los fines de semana. **

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia .**

**Saludos.**

**porfavor un review para bien o mal :)**

**Naypotter.**


	7. Mentiras!

Harry: Hermione me contó que por el momento no tienes compromiso, ¿aceptas entonces? (murmuró él contra sus labios) Aún recuerdo lo buena que eras en la cama..

Después, Ginny se preguntaría una y otra vez por qué había aceptado. ¿Había sido por la apuesta de su cuñada? ¿O se debió a la furia que la envolvió cuando Harry le recordó su pasada relación íntima?

Harry era, sin duda, el hombre más arrogante e insensible que jamás había tenido la desgracia de conocer, pensó Ginny con furia. Apretó los dientes y contó hasta diez. ¿Cómo se atrevía a recordarla la pasión que habían compartido? ¿Y a suponer que podían reanudar la relación en donde la habían dejado antes, sólo porque él pasaría algunas semanas en la ciudad y ella ya no era una amenaza como periodista...? ¿A cuántas mujeres había usado, a lo largo de los años, de esa forma tan insensible? A cientos, si las historias que publicaban las revistas sobre él eran ciertas.

Pensó en la pobre Laura, a quien había tratado de consolar esa misma tarde. Le había recordado a ella misma cuando tenía su edad, y podría apostar a que el ex-amante de Laura era una réplica perfecta de Harry, sin su increíble riqueza, por supuesto. Apostar.

La apuesta... Ginny dejó ver una sonrisa encantadora, y con la cabeza ladeada, miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Ginny: Quieres invitarme a cenar? (preguntó con timidez, y casi rió al ver el destello de triunfo en los ojos verdes de Harry)

Harry: A eso y más, preciosa(sus labios rozaron el cuello de Ginny, que apretó los puños para soportar ese contacto) Elige la hora y el lugar y te llamaré.

Ginny: Tengo libre la noche del sábado (no quería parecer demasiado ansiosa, y una espera de tres días le haría bien a Harry)

Ginny jamás había creído ser una persona vengativa, pero la reaparición de Harry había despertado muchos recuerdos amargos, y eso, unido a la apuesta con Hermione, hizo que no pudiera resistir la tentación de herir el abrumador orgullo de ese hombre.

Se juró que saldría durante un mes con ese canalla, ganaría la apuesta y Harry aprendería una lección que jamás olvidaría...

Hermione: Se están divirtiendo?(apareció detrás de él)Espero que Ginny te esté atendiendo bien.

Harry: Es la mejor fiesta a la que he asistido, Hermione (le aseguró con amabilidad) Ron es un hombre muy afortunado, y sí, Ginny me ha atendido muy bien. De hecho, ha aceptado cenar conmigo el sábado por la noche (se volvió hacia ella con una mirada de satisfacción) No podría sentirme más feliz

Ginny se estremeció, inquieta: el reto en la mirada de Harry era inconfundible.

Ginny: Sí...(inconscientemente, se apartó de Harry y se acercó a su cuñada) La fiesta es muy agradable, pero si no te importa, iré a despedirme de todos.

Harry: Pero todavía es temprano, podrías...

Ginny: No, tengo que irme.

Ya no podía seguir fingiendo; de pronto, se sentía disgustada consigo misma y más con Harry. Le dolía la cabeza por la tensión y lo único que quería era irse a casa y olvidar lo sucedido esa noche. En cuanto a la cita para cenar, había sido una idea estúpida buscar una venganza... en especial con un hombre como él.

Ginny: A diferencia tuya, Hermione, yo trabajo, y mañana me espera un día muy ocupado, así que voy a pedir un taxi...

Harry: No es necesario; yo te llevo a tu casa

Hermione: Es una idea fantástica!(exclamó)No me gustaría pensar que mi mejor amiga y cuñada anda sola por las calles por la noche.

Ginny sintió deseos de matar a Hermione.

Ginny: No, Harry debe quedarse. Puedo ir sola.

Diez minutos después, sentada en el asiento delantero de un Jaguar negro, con Harry al volante.

Harry: Por qué tengo la impresión de que no querías que te llevara a tu casa? (la miró, antes de volver a concentrar su atención en el tráfico) Es extraño, dado que aceptaste ir a cenar conmigo.

Ginny frunció el ceño, observó su perfil y luego desvió la mirada. ¿Sospecharía que no había sido sincera al aceptar su invitación? «Qué importa eso», pensó. Ya no tenía intención de salir con él; era un plan absurdo, decidido en el calor del momento. No... esperaría hasta que llegaran a su casa y le diría adiós... No era tan tonta. Harry era un hombre terriblemente atractivo, rico y poderoso; pero ella sabía, por experiencia, lo implacable que podía ser.

Harry: No me respondes, ? Recuerdo que siempre fuiste tan callada. Era una de las cosas que me agradaban de ti... eso y tu hermoso cuerpo...(terminó con voz ronca)

«Imbecil, yo nunca te gusté», se dijo ella con dolorosa frialdad, y, el pensamiento le hizo revivir la antigua amargura.

Él había usado su hermoso cuerpo y ahora creía que haría lo mismo. Con la misma rapidez con que había rechazado la idea de vengarse, su orgullo herido la hizo cambiar de decisión. ¡Le demostraría que era una mujer madura y que podía ser una rival digna de él! Ya estaban en su calle y en unos segundos llegarían a su casa. Se armó de valor y le pidió:

Ginny: Detente aquí.

El coche se detuvo y, deliberadamente, Ginny apoyó una mano sobre el muslo de Harry cuando se disponía a bajar. Sintió que los músculos se tensaban bajo la delgada tela del pantalón, y cuando lo miró a la cara notó un destello de desconcierto en los ojos verdes de él.

Ginny: Te equivocas, No tenía ninguna objeción a que me trajeras, pero no quería que abandonaras la fiesta (le explicó, sorprendida por su habilidad para actuar) Prométeme que regresarás ahora mismo y te veré el sábado a las siete y media (no tenía intención de invitarlo a tomar un café, porque aún no se sentía lo bastante confiada; despacio, apartó la mano de su muslo y con la otra intentó abrir la puerta) Vivo aquí, en el número veintisiete... no es necesario que...

Harry: Te acompañaré a la puerta (la interrumpió) Y sí regresaré a la casa de Ron. Aún debemos hablar de negocios.

Declaró, sonriendo, y antes de que ella pudiera bajar, rodeó el coche y le abrió la puerta. Subió a su lado por los escalones que llevaban a la puerta de la casa que Ginny había heredado de su padre. Ginny buscó en su bolso y sacó la llave, levantó la cabeza y le dio las gracias a Harry.

Harry:Te veo el Sábado Ginny (la miró a los ojos)Estaré contando las horas.

Antes de que Ginny supiera lo que sucedía, Harry inclinó la cabeza y sus labios rozaron los de ella.

Demasiado sorprendida para resistirse, no hizo ningún comentario cuando él le quitó la llave para abrir la puerta y se la devolvió.

Harry: No voy a entrar ahorita, pero espérame el sábado, Bonita.

Ginny cerró la puerta con una fuerza innecesaria, la risa masculina resonó en sus oídos y por su mente cruzó la imagen de la atractiva sonrisa que le había dirigido al despedirse de ella con un ademán antes de subir al coche.

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció retroceder y Harry parecía ser el sonriente y despreocupado pescador que Ginny conoció en aquella playa. Furiosa consigo misma y con Harry, Ginny cruzó el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta de la sala.

Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y se dirigió a la cocina. Los familiares muebles le hicieron sentirse a gusto. Decidió que necesitaba un café y pensar... Se frotó los ojos con las manos y suspiró. ¿En qué se había metido? Cinco minutos después, con la taza de café en la mano, Ginny regresó a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Bebió despacio y luego dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesita, frente a ella. Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Harry había regresado a su vida! Jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, había esperado volver a verlo.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Los tonos suaves en las cortinas también se veían en la tapicería del sofá y los dos sillones. La mesita de caoba relucía con un suave tono canela que sólo podía ser resultado de un trato amoroso.

Había pertenecido a la familia de su madre durante varias generaciones. Pensó en su madre, que había muerto en un accidente de automóvil, no mucho después del divorcio, y por primera vez en una década deseó tenerla a su lado para confiar en ella.

Sonrió con ironía; no había confiado en ella a los dieciocho años y ahora ya era un poco tarde para lamentarlo. ¡Oh, Dios, el recuerdo le dolía! Al ver a Harry esa noche lo había recordado todo... los traumáticos acontecimientos cuando tenía dieciocho años.

El dolor, la decepción y la soledad... Cuando era adolescente, Ginny consideraba que su vida era normal y feliz. Sus padres la adoraban y vivían en una agradable casa, no lejos de Londres. Su madre escribía libros infantiles y su padre era periodista. Cuando Ginny tenía trece años, su padre aceptó el puesto de editor en un periódico norteamericano.

A Ginny no le parecía extraño que su padre trabajara en Estados Unidos y viajara a casa varias veces al año; los padres de muchas de sus amigas trabajaban en Oriente Medio. En dos ocasiones, su madre y ella habían pasado una temporada en California, en el apartamento que su padre tenía alquilado en Los Ángeles; pero cuando Ginny terminó el colegio, sus padres decidieron que debía tomarse un año antes de ingresar en la universidad, en donde pensaba estudiar política, economía y filosofía.

Ginny viajó con dos amigas por toda Europa hasta Grecia, y en el mes de julio, alquilaron un apartamento en la isla de Cancún. En ese mes, la vida de Ginny cambió por completo; al fin había madurado.

Suspiró, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sintió la humedad de las lágrimas. Se puso en pie de un salto, subió por la escalera y se dirigió al baño. Hacía años que no lloraba y no iba a empezar ahora. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Pero no le sirvió de nada. Ya seca y con un pijama de seda azul, entró en su dormitorio y se metió en la cama, abrumada por el peso de los recuerdos.

Suspiró, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sintió la humedad de las lágrimas. Se puso en pie de un salto, subió por la escalera y se dirigió al baño. Hacía años que no lloraba y no iba a empezar ahora. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Pero no le sirvió de nada. Ya seca y con un pijama de seda azul, entró en su dormitorio y se metió en la cama, abrumada por el peso de los recuerdos.

Dio vueltas en la cama durante casi media hora, pensando en los casos más difíciles que había resuelto en su trabajo. Cualquier cosa para olvidar el hecho de que Harry había reaparecido en su vida. Al fin, cuando el reloj de una iglesia cercana marcó las dos, Ginny desistió y dejó que su mente volviera a la isla de Cancún y al día en que conoció a Harry.

Se consoló pensando que tal vez, después de tantos años, sería una experiencia positiva. Olvidaría de una vez por todas los recuerdos desagradables y miraría hacia el futuro sin que ningún recuerdo del pasado afectara a su vida. Por primera vez reconoció que su aventura con él había condicionado la opinión que tenía sobre los hombres.

(Tiempo atrás)

Ginny estaba sentada sobre una piedra al borde de una playa, con la mirada fija en el extraño artefacto que había cerca de la orilla. Era una jaula grande de alambre, con cubierta de madera, sumergida en las aguas poco profundas y sujeta a la playa por unas cuerdas. Pero lo que atraía su atención era el contenido: una docena de langostas. «El botín del día de un pescador», pensó, y se sintió atrapada entre su deseo de comer langosta y su idealismo de adolescente, que le decía que todo ser viviente debía ser libre.

Sonrió al pensar en lo que sucedería si liberaba a esas infelices langostas. Tal vez acabaría en una cárcel. Frunció el ceño. ¿Le importaría a alguien si así fuera? Durante los dos últimas días sentía lástima de sí misma.

Hacía una semana había llegado al apartamento en Cancun, con sus amigas, decidida a pasar un mes de descanso, pero las cosas no habían resultado así. Era cierto, dos eran compañía y tres una multitud, reconoció. Sus amigas habían conocido a dos jóvenes turistas alemanes y habían decidido acompañarlos en unas vacaciones de tres semanas, a pie y acampando por toda la isla.

No era su idea de unas vacaciones; pero tampoco lo era quedarse sola en un apartamento de tres dormitorios durante el resto del mes. Estiró las piernas y sumergió los pies en el agua, sin darse cuenta de lo atractiva que estaba.

Su rostro juvenil resplandecía de salud y vitalidad, la larga y roja melena caía sobre sus hombros en una masa de rizos brillantes y el pequeño bikini de color rojo revelaba su curvilínea figura. Playa era tal vez el lugar más bello de Cancun, donde estaban anclados los transbordadores y las lanchas con fondo de cristal que hacían excursiones. También había algunas barcas de pescadores. Ginny había elegido ese lugar porque la comida era ahí más barata que en la playa principal. Acababa de terminar de comer una pizza acompañada de una copa de vino, y se preguntaba cómo pasaría el resto del día, cuando vio la prisión de las langostas.

Harry:Con tu piel, deberías tener cuidado... a menos que quieras acabar con una de mis langostas

Una voz con un ligero acento interrumpió los pensamientos de Ginny, que se irguió y volvió la cabeza hacia el hombre que había hablado. La chica se quedó sorprendida. El hombre que estaba de pie a su izquierda, medía más de un metro setenta y era impresionante. Los anchos hombros sostenían un cuello fuerte y una cabeza orgullosa.

El pelo negro caía sobre su frente con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, y los ojos más verdes y oscuros y brillantes que Ginny había visto nunca. Su nariz era recta y clásica y su boca generosa estaba curvada en una sonrisa.

Ginny: Tus langostas (murmuró, y se sonrojó ante la sensual mirada de aquel hombre. ¡Gracias a Dios que no las había soltado! Por lo visto era el pescador, y al instante le horrorizó la idea de molestar a ese hombre encantador)

Harry: Sí, y tal vez pueda persuadirte de que compartas una conmigo, esta noche(se sentó a su lado)¿O ya tienes alguna cita?

Ginny: No(se apresuró a responder. Ginny le habló de la deserción de sus amigas, revelando sin querer que se sentía sola desde hacía dos días)

Harry: Ésas no son amigas.

Ginny: No las culpo (No quería que ese joven encantador pensara que era egoísta) Ellas...

Iba a decir, «se enamoraron», pero de alguna manera pensó que eso era infantil y no del todo cierto. Durante las últimas semanas había llegado a comprender que sus amigas tenían más experiencia que ella.

Habían salido con varios hombres durante el viaje, a veces no regresaban en toda la noche y Ginny empezaba a pensar que, en comparación, ella era una niña ingenua.

Harry: Tendrán mi eterna gratitud, pequeña, si me dices tu nombre y me permites que te atienda durante el resto de tus vacaciones.

Ginny: Ginny (respondió, cohibida, y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo)

Harry: Ginny (un nombre encantador para una joven encantadora,apoyó una mano sobre la de ella y añadió)Yo soy Harry...

Le alzó la mano para estrecharla y, sin el apoyo, Ginny casi cayó encima de él. El roce de su brazo contra el pecho de ese hombre la estremeció. Se ruborizó por la sensación provocada por el contacto, pero recordó sus modales y con una sonrisa tímida murmuró...

Ginny: Mucho gusto.

Harry: Eres muy formal. Eso me agrada (hubo un destello de risa en sus ojos cuando estudió el rostro sonrojado de Ginny. Su mirada descendió a las suaves curvas de los senos expuestos por la diminuta prenda superior del bikini y volvió a contemplar su rostro) Y te sienta bien el rubor(añadió, burlón. Se puso de pie de un salto y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo) Encantado de conocerte, Ginny, y si me lo permites, te enseñaré la isla. Seré tu guía personal, ¿quieres?

Ginny: Sí (respondió ella, hechizada por el brillo en los ojos oscuros y la cálida sonrisa que iluminaba aquel atractivo rostro) Pero, ¿y tu trabajo?

Harry: Qué sabes de mi trabajo? (preguntó él. Ginny lo miró a los ojos, ahora serios, sorprendida por su tono repentinamente brusco. El joven risueño de pronto le pareció más viejo, más maduro, y se preguntó qué edad tendría)

Ginny: Bueno... nada (tartamudeó) Creo que el trabajo de un pescador es duro... ¿puedes tomarte algún tiempo libre siempre que quieres? (vio que el rostro de él se relajaba y de nuevo Harry sonreía amistoso)

Harry: Deja que yo me preocupe de eso (de nuevo la cogió de la mano y la guió por la playa, hacia el muelle) Ven te voy a enseñar mi embarcación, y si eres buena, te enseñaré a pescar...

Para Ginny, las dos siguientes semanas fueron como un sueño. La embarcación de Harry fue su primera sorpresa un yate de motor equipado con cocina, una amplia cocina y baño. Además, en la cubierta había todo el equipo necesario para pescar.

Harry le explicó que a veces llevaba a algunas personas a pescar tiburones. Ella pensó que se refería a los turistas; fue tiempo después cuando comprendió su error. Su primera cita a cenar fue a bordo, sentados en la cubierta y disfrutando de la suculenta langosta, una sencilla ensalada y una botella de vino.

El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y la luna que se reflejaba en el agua era un fondo perfecto para la romántica cena. Cuando después la llevó a su apartamento, en su jeep, la besó con suavidad en los labios y le prometió llamarla a la mañana siguiente. Ya en su propia cama, Ginny recordó cada momento de la velada. Se había enterado de que él tenía veinte años y que había nacido en Playa. Mucho tiempo después, al evocar todo aquello, comprendió lo astuto que había sido. Eso fue todo lo que Ginny supo de él.

Pasaron largos días navegando, nadando, riendo y bromeando, y compartían casi todas las comidas; era un paraíso para Ginny y día a día aumentaba su fascinación por Harry, hasta que al fin reconoció que por primera vez estaba enamorada.

La visión de Harry, de pie en la popa y dispuesto a lanzarse a las azules aguas del Mar bastaba para hacerle contener el aliento. Era un hombre maravilloso, y no podía creer en su buena suerte, porque él la había elegido entre todas las jóvenes encantadoras que había en Playa.

Ginny: Vamos, bonita, sígueme (le gritó ya desde el agua)

Ginny no necesitó más, y corriendo por un costado de la embarcación salto.

Ginny: Te echo una carrera hasta la playa

Lo retó, y empezó a nadar. Habían anclado en una pequeña caleta que, según Harry, era inaccesible por tierra y completamente privada. De pronto, algo la sujetó de un tobillo y la sumergió.

Dos brazos fuertes rodearon su cuerpo cubierto por el bikini y una boca firme se apoderó de la suya. Ginny se aferró a los anchos hombros de Harry, sin que el agua mitigara el intenso calor que sentía en su interior, cuando el beso se prolongó; lo rodeó con sus largas piernas alrededor de las de él, hasta que al fin salieron a la superficie, aspirando aire jadeantes. Todavía abrazándola, Harry la miró a los ojos.

Harry: Ginny, te deseo tanto...!

Ginny: Y yo a ti (suspiró, y le echó los brazos al cuello. Comprendió que él era todo lo que quería; nada en el mundo le importaba tanto como ese hombre. Por un segundo, su mirada se ensombreció. ¿Sería prudente estar tan obsesionada con una persona? Pero los labios de Harry de nuevo encontraron los de ella y todas sus dudas se desvanecieron)

Harry: Abre la boca

Ginny sintió que su lengua exploraba la húmeda cavidad y ella hizo lo mismo. El corazón le latía agitadamente cuando Harry deslizó una mano alrededor de su cuello, para quitarle la parte superior del bikini. Su pulgar acarició su pecho, y Ginny jadeó cuando lo sintió endurecerse bajo ese contacto.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él la besó a lo largo del cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, cuando cerró la boca sobre la punta rígida, Ginny dejó escapar un leve gemido. Con sus esbeltas piernas, Ginny sujetó con más fuerza los muslos de él y lo oyó gemir cuando...

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él la besó a lo largo del cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, cuando cerró la boca sobre la punta rígida, Ginny dejó escapar un leve gemido. Con sus esbeltas piernas, Ginny sujetó con más fuerza los muslos de él y lo oyó gemir cuando...

Cuando cerró la boca, Ginny dejó escapar un leve gemido. Con sus esbeltas piernas, Ginny sujetó con más fuerza los muslos de él y lo oyó gemir cuando, reacio, levantó la cabeza. Ginny percibió el acalorado pulso de la excitación de Harry contra la parte más sensible de su ser; sólo la tela de la ropa los separaba de la unión que tanto ansiaban. El suave golpeteo del agua a su alrededor no hacía nada para mitigar el ardiente deseo de ambos.

Harry: Creo que no podré soportar mucho más (jadeó, y empezó a caminar hacia la playa. Se detuvo y deslizó las manos desde la cintura de ella hasta las caderas y con suavidad la dejó en el suelo, curvó las manos sobre su trasero y la estrechó contra sus muslos) Si quieres detenerme, tendrá que ser ahora. Siente lo que me haces(le dijo con voz ronca) Ninguna mujer me había afectado como tú.  
Ginny: A mí me sucede lo mismo

El mar le bañaba los pies y estaba desnuda, excepto por la parte inferior del bikini, pero no se sentía avergonzada; todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días, cada contacto, los besos y las caricias, la habían llevado a ese momento. Sus ojos recorrieron con adoración el magnífico torso de Harry, la piel dorada bajo el sol, el vello de su pecho. Lo vio respirar agitadamente y supo que a ella le sucedía lo mismo.

Se estremeció cuando Harry levantó las manos y le cubrió el pecho. Luego, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la playa. La recostó sobre la arena y ella extendió los brazos en un gesto de abandono.

Harry: Dios, eres tan bella

Murmuró, y se recostó a su lado. Con movimientos hábiles la despojó de la parte inferior del bikini, hasta que quedó completamente desnuda delante de él. El sol deslumbró a Ginny un momento. Ginny jadeó cuando Harry se puso encima de ella, con los codos apoyados a ambos lados. Con una pierna, Harry le separó los muslos y Ginny jadeó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que también estaba desnudo, pero cuando la cabeza se inclinó hacia ella, la boca de Harry encontró los labios de Ginny entreabiertos.

Harry la acarició con las manos y la lengua y mordisqueó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta que el deseo de ella fue insoportable. Ella se aferró a los anchos hombros y su boca encontró la fuerte columna del cuello.

Lo mordió con suavidad y deslizó las manos a lo largo de su espalda. Harry deslizó los dedos sobre los muslos de Ginny encontrando el sensible centro de su feminidad, y gimió por la exquisita tensión, la nueva sensación en su vientre y la anticipación casi dolorosa de algo milagroso.

Ginny: Por favor... por favor...  
Harry: No puedo esperar(gimió sobre sus labios) Tomas algo?  
Ginny: No, pero...(no le importaba, lo amaba. Él empezó a maldecir furioso, se puso de pie con brusquedad y se sumergió en el mar)

Ginny estaba demasiado desconcertada; se quedó en la playa, donde él la había dejado, temblando de frustración.

Despacio, volvió a la realidad... el sol brillante, su desnudez, el agua que le lamía los pies... ¡Estaba a plena luz del día! Ningún hombre la había tocado antes, y sin embargo, con él había perdido toda modestia y todas sus inhibiciones se habían desvanecido.

Harry casi había llegado a la embarcación; sus fuertes brazos cortaban el agua, casi como si alguien lo persiguiera. Gimió. ¡Qué tonta era! Harry esperaba que ella hubiera tomado alguna precaución. Era un hombre sensible y no quería arriesgarse a dejarla embarazada. Debería estarle agradecida por su control, pero lo único que sentía era una intensa frustración y un secreto deseo de que se hubiera dejado llevar como ella.

Le gustaría tener un hijo de Harry de hecho, le encantaría. Un niño de pelo negro y alborotado y ojos verdes... Sonrió... tal vez algún día. Se puso de pie, recogió la parte inferior de su bikini y se la puso antes de empezar a nadar hacia la embarcación.

Harry: Lo siento, bonita (la miró seriamente cuando ella llegó a la pequeña escalera) Tenía que alejarme, de lo contrario...(le tendió un mano y Ginny la cogió para subir a bordo)  
Ginny: De lo contrario, qué?

Harry rezongó, la cargo de nuevo en brazos y bajó a la cabina, para depositarla en la cama. Ella levantó la vista riendo, pero su risa se apagó. El rostro de él era severo, casi colérico; tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura.

Ginny: Qué pasa?  
Harry: Ahora no pasa nada (replicó él con tono extraño) Ni siquiera nadar doscientos metros ha logrado calmarme (musitó casi para sí, antes de recostarse al lado de ella)  
Ginny: Crees que sea adecuado? (logró preguntar ella antes de besarla de nuevo)

Unos segundos después, se reavivó la pasión que se había encendido en la playa y Ginny gritó cuando los labios y las manos de él volvieron a tocarla; pero esta vez no se detendría. Harry apartó la cabeza, le tendió un pequeño paquete y murmuró:

Harry: Pónmelo, Ginny.

Por un momento ella no comprendió lo que le pedía, y cuando lo hizo empezó a temblar. Su mirada curiosa se deslizó entre su cuerpo y la intimidó la evidencia de su virilidad.

Ginny: Yo... (vacilante, deslizó una mano sobre el estómago de Harry. ¿Cómo podía decirle que nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo antes, que nunca había hecho el amor? ¿Cómo podía explicarle eso, si su cuerpo reaccionaba con tal abandono a sus caricias?)

Harry: Eres tímida(gimió)y yo ya no puedo resistir más.

De nuevo sus labios se encontraron y Harry deslizó las manos sobre Ginny y la levantó hacia sí. Ginny se puso tensa durante una fracción de segundo y sintió un último destello de temor al pensar en lo que iba a suceder, pero luego él la poseyó. Ginny se sobresaltó al sentir la punzada de dolor y Harry se inmovilizó.

Harry: Ginny, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? (le preguntó, fijando en ella una mirada rebosante de pasión)

Ginny: Por favor, no te detengas (le suplicó con anhelo, gimiendo sofocada; él hundió la cara contra su cuello y empezó a moverse despacio y con firmeza)Te quiero, Harry(se oyó decir, cuando su esbelto cuerpo se convulsionó en una explosión de éxtasis; oyó el grito de Harry cuando, con un último impulso, su cuerpo se estremeció fuera de control, antes de desplomarse encima de ella).

Durante un momento, el único sonido fue el de la respiración de ambos, mezclada con el suave golpeteo del agua contra la embarcación. Ginny jamás se había sentido tan feliz, tan contenta y tan saciada.' El cuerpo de Harry cubría el suyo como un manto. Era suyo para siempre, pensó deleitada.

Harry: Eras virgen (murmuró él contra su cuello, y, cuando alzó la cabeza, los ojos verdes, aún dilatados por la pasión, observaron el rostro de Ginny) Pero debiste decírmelo, Preciosa. Habría actuado con más suavidad. ¿Estás bien?

Ginny: Bien? No (murmuró, conmovida por el rápido destello de preocupación en los ojos de él) Estoy en la gloria, en el paraíso, enamorada. Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan maravilloso(confesó, antes de preguntar) Siempre es así?

Harry: Entre tú y yo, tengo la sospecha de que siempre será perfecto.

Ginny: Sólo la sospecha? (se burló, confiada en su recién descubierto amor)

Harry inclinó la cabeza y murmuró sobre los labios de Ginny

Harry: Que Dios me ayude, es una certeza.

Ginny cantaba mientras recorría el pequeño apartamento, asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto para la cena íntima para dos que había planeado. Le dirigió una mirada rápida al horno... sí, el asado estaba casi listo. Se irguió y miró por la ventana; había oscurecido, pero incluso por la noche, la vista era espectacular.

El apartamento estaba en un edificio de cuatro pisos, situado en mitad de la colina sobre la bahía. Harry llegaría en cualquier momento, pensó feliz cuando regresó a la sala. Era una habitación sencilla, de paredes encaladas, con una o dos fotografías de la isla que le daban un poco de color.

Había un amplio y cómodo sofá-cama, un par de sillones y una mesita en el centro... los muebles mínimos para equipar un apartamento que se alquilaba a los turistas, pero a ella le encantaba. Los tres últimos días habían sido mágicos; desde aquella tarde en la embarcación, cuando Harry la hizo suya, Ginny vivía en un sueño.

Sonrió al recordar. Harry era todo lo que ella había soñado. Un amante tierno y sensible. Cuando habian llegado al puerto, Ginny, confiaba en su amor, saltó a tierra para seguir las instrucciones de Harry para atar la embarcación, y sin pensarlo comentó:

Ginny: Creo que seré una excelente pescadora.

La respuesta sonriente de Harry afirmando que estaba seguro de que así sería, sólo confirmó su felicidad... Ginny frunció el ceño; la única nube en su horizonte era su madre. Antes ya había llamado a Inglaterra para hablar con ella. Sólo le quedaban cuatro días de vacaciones, y le pareció justo informar a su madre de que tal vez no regresaría a casa, ni ingresaría en la universidad en septiembre... debido a él.

Por desgracia, la reacción de su madre no fue muy entusiasta, porque le comentó a Ginny que su padre estaba en Inglaterra y que sería mejor que volviera a casa y discutiera su futuro con ambos, antes de hacer algo.

Ginny, sin embargo, no tuvo el valor de confesarle que ya estaba comprometida en cuerpo y alma. El ruido de un coche la interrumpió y Ginny corrió a la puerta.

Ginny: Harry

Pronunció su nombre al abrir, y contempló el cuerpo alto y esbelto. Iba vestido con un pantalón de color crema y una camiseta del mismo tono. Estaba apoyado elegantemente contra el marco de la puerta, en una mano llevaba una botella de champán y en la otra un ramo de preciosas rosas amarillas.

Harry: Toma, son para ti (sonrió, luego inclinó la cabeza y la besó en los labios. Ginny contuvo el aliento.

Estaba muy atractivo, y de alguna manera diferente de quien se había enamorado: más maduro y sofisticado. Si no lo conociera lo habría tomado por un despreocupado hombre de mundo. Movió la cabeza y su pelo negro brilló bajo la media luz; era su Harry y estaba segura de que esa noche sería importante en su relación. Su intuición femenina trabajaba demasiado. ¿Le propondría matrimonio esa noche? Cogió las flores que él le ofrecía y de pronto, inexplicablemente cohibida, hundió la cara en las perfumadas rosas.

Ginny: Gracias, son preciosas(murmuró con voz ronca)

Harry: Ten cuidado, amor (y deslizó un brazo sobre sus hombros) No te olvides de las espinas. No me gustaría que hirieran tu hermoso rostro.

Ginny: Así que sólo me quieres por mi cara? (alzó la cabeza y lo miró, sonriente. En la seguridad de los brazos de Harry, se sentía la mujer más amada en el mundo)

Harry: Bueno, tal vez no sólo por tu cara..tu cuerpo tiene mucho que ver en esto (le aseguró con una sonrisa)

Sus risas fijaron el tono de la velada. Cenaron en la cocina, a la luz de las velas; dos amantes en un mundo propio, bromeando y riendo mientras le hacían los honores a la típica cena que ella había preparado: cordero asado en salsa, papas asadas con pudín, además de una selección de verduras.

Harry: Qué estás haciéndome? (gimió, y una sonrisa indolente curvó sus labios sensuales cuando dejó la cuchara después de terminar el pudín) Llegar a mi corazón a través de mi estómago?

Ginny: Te importaría?(preguntó sonriendo)

Harry: No (parecía sorprendido) Creo que no me importaría (guardó silencio un momento y entornó los ojos para estudiar el rostro de Ginny. Después, le apartó un mechón de la frente con gesto impaciente y se puso de pie) Vamos, nos terminaremos el champán en la sala.

Ginny tenía la incómoda sensación de que algo lo había perturbado, así que obedientemente cogió las dos copas y lo siguió a la sala. Pero olvidó sus temores cuando Harry, reclinado en el sofá con las piernas estiradas, le tendió los brazos. Ella dejó las copas encima de la mesita y se acurrucó a su lado, disfrutando del calor del brazo de él sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Esa noche se había puesto el único vestido que llevaba en su equipaje: ceñido, de seda de color azul, sujeto con un cordón..más bien era un vestido de playa, pero como su único equipaje era una mochila, no había espacio para ropa elegante.

Harry: Estás muy callada, preciosa, ¿sucede algo malo? (le murmuró al oído)

Ginny: No (suspiró) Sólo pensaba que me gustaría tener un guardarropa con vestidos maravillosos para hechizarte (rió y deslizó, indolente, una mano sobre su pecho) Hasta ahora sólo me has visto en bikini, con pantalón o...

Harry: bonita (deslizó la boca a lo largo de su cuello y más abajo) no me importa lo que te pongas... a decir verdad, te prefiero desnuda (tiró con los dientes del cordón bajo las suaves curvas)

Contempló la cabeza oscura recostada sobre su pecho, alzó una mano y enredó el pelo negro entre sus dedos, encantada con esa sedosa sensación, con el sutil aroma de él, tan masculino... y tan suyo.

Ginny: El tiempo es otro problema(murmuró con voz débil)

Harry: Problema? (alzó la cabeza)

Ginny: Sí (se armó de valor y le explicó) Mis amigas regresarán en cualquier momento y mi boleto de regreso a Inglaterra es para el viernes, dentro de tres días (el pensamiento de irse de Playa y dejar a Harry la aterrorizaba) No quiero dejarte (expresó. Con un dedo, trazó el contorno de sus cejas, la línea de la nariz y la generosa curva de su boca, que podía hacerla disfrutar en formas que ella jamás había creído posibles. Lo amaba con todo el corazón)

Se inclinó hacia adelante, oprimió su boca contra la de él y deslizó la lengua entre los dientes fuertes. Harry dejó que tomara la iniciativa durante un momento, antes de estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos; su lengua se unió a la de ella y el beso se volvió más profundo, en un estallido de pasión tan intenso que Ginny sintió que un calor corría por su cuerpo y la hacía arder de deseo. Ginny curvó las manos alrededor de su cuello y hundió los dedos en su pelo, mientras Harry se sentaba sobre su regazo para luego recostarla en el sofá.

Harry: Entonces no te vayas (murmuró con voz áspera) Quédate aquí,conmigo (la miró a los ojos con intenso deseo) Tú quieres hacerlo. Me deseas (señaló, bruscamente) Tú lo sabes.

El destello en sus ojos y el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo le prometían todo. Era lo que deseaba oír. Que quería casarse con ella.

Ginny: Sí, quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado

Lo sintió estremecerse al oír sus palabras. Harry apartó la mano de su cuerpo y, despacio, se echó hacia atrás para observar su bello rostro sonrojado.

Harry: Eres muy joven, Ginny... toda tu vida es mucho tiempo (declaró con una extraña inflexión en la voz. Ginny deslizó las manos sobre los duros hombros)

Ginny: No el tiempo suficiente para lo que siento por ti.

Ginny: No el tiempo suficiente para lo que siento por ti.

Al fin, después de dos semanas de esperar, habría un compromiso entre ellos, pensó con emoción. Harry la amaba, quería que ella se quedara; su sueño se había convertido en realidad. Apartó las manos y enmarcó el rostro amado con las palmas.

Ginny: Bésame (le pidió, deseando sellar su futuro. Pero antes de que sus labios se encontraran, un fuerte golpe en la puerta interrumpió)  
Harry: Esperas a alguien? (le preguntó, y se apartó de ella. Ginny se apartó a toda prisa para ajustarse el vestido)  
Ginny: No, a nadie, a menos de que mis amigas hayan regresado antes (los golpes en la puerta continuaban)  
Harry: Será mejor que abras(le ordenó, y se inclinó para coger su copa de champán de la mesa)Y si puedes, deshazte de quien sea(miró la expresión acongojada de ella y sonrió)

Ginny sonrió antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

Papa: Por qué has tardado tanto?  
Ginny: Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? (logró decir antes de que su padre la abrazara con fuerza y la llevara de regreso a la sala)  
Papa: He venido a verte, la... (la soltó con tal brusquedad al ver a Harry, que Ginny estuvo a punto de caer) Santo Dios! (exclamó, ignorando por completo a su hija)

Al llegar a ese punto, Ginny se movió incómoda por la sala. Hacía diez años de eso y el recuerdo aún le dolía. Podía evocar la escena como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior...

Su padre, un hombre alto y esbelto de pelo rojo, estaba de pie, inmóvil, en la pequeña sala, con una expresión interrogante en los ojos claros. Harry se había puesto en pie de un salto, derribando la mesita donde estaban la botella de champán y las copas.

Harry: Qué diablos está haciendo aquí? ¿Buscando una noticia para su inmundo periódico? (estalló, y en dos pasos estuvo a su lado y lo sujetó del cuello)Salga de aquí antes de que le rompa...

Ginny: No, no!

Ginny no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero el odio en los ojos de Harry era inconfundible

Ginny: Harry, él es mi padre!

El dejó caer las manos a los costados y se volvió hacia Ginny. Por un momento la observó en un silencio amargo y hostil.

Harry: Este hombre es tu padre? Así que lo sabías. Todo el tiempo supiste quién era yo.

Ella se sobrecogió bajo el frío y no pudo hablar: el temor le obstruía la garganta. El hombre que unos minutos antes le hacía el amor había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba un desconocido que la miraba furioso.

Harry: Es que estás siguiendo los pasos de tu padre y trabajas como periodista? Debí adivinar que esa mirada inocente era demasiado buena para ser verdad. ¿Esperabas progresar en tu carrera, publicando que Harry sedujo a una niña inocente? (sonrió, desdeñoso, y entornó los párpados) Eres la prostituta más grande de todos los tiempos.

Ginny, con las piernas temblorosas y los ojos húmedos, se esforzó en contener las lágrimas. No comprendía nada de lo que sucedía... por qué su amor, se comportaba así. Y estaba demasiado aterrorizada para preguntarlo.

Harry: O tal vez esperabas un anillo de matrimonio, o una buena suma a cambio de tu silencio! Casi caí en la trampa.

Al oírlo, Ginny sintió que su sueño de amor y matrimonio se desintegraba delante de sus ojos. Miró a su padre y se sintió más herida al ver la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

Papa: Maldita sea, espere un momento. No puede hablarle así a mi hija

Su padre al fin recobró la voz, pero Ginny vio que Harry lo hacía a un lado para dirigirse a la puerta; se dio media vuelta y declaró

Harry: Siempre supe que era una inmunda rata (los miró furioso a ambos)Y su hija es igual que usted (miró a Ginny a los ojos) Por lo menos, una prostituta tiene la honestidad de poner un precio. Pero las mujeres como tú me revuelven el estómago. Desangran a un hombre antes de que el pobre tipo sepa siquiera por lo que está pagando

Con una última mirada de disgusto, salió y cerró la puerta.

Ginny: Harry...

Gritó desesperada, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Se desplomó en el sofá, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se echó a llorar, con el corazón destrozado. Casi no se dio cuenta de que su padre la abrazaba, tratando de consolarla.

No comprendía lo que lo que acababa de suceder, pero las últimas palabras de su amor la habían herido hasta el fondo del alma.

Papa: No llores, por favor. Ese hombre no vale la pena (las palabras de su padre al fin penetraron la densa capa de dolor)

Ginny: Pero le quiero(exclamó) No comprendo (con un gemido, alzó la cabeza y miró a su padre) Qué ha sucedido? Los dos nos queremos(le aseguró con un sollozo)

Papa:Tu madre me contó una confusa historia de que querías casarte

Ginny: Sí, papá... con él. Pero...

Papa: Lo siento, pequeña (le pasó un brazo por los hombros) Pero Harry no es un pescador. Es un acaudalado hombre de negocios, tiene oficinas en todas las capitales del mundo. No sé lo que te habrá dicho, pero te ha mentido...y Posee una lujosa villa no lejos de aquí.

Mientras su padre hablaba, Ginny sintió todo el peso de la traición de Harry. Se sentía enferma, y lo que era peor, humillada y avergonzada. Le había entregado su más valioso don a un idiota.

Ginny: Estás seguro de que se trata del mismo hombre? (preguntó en tono de súplica, aún con la esperanza de que hubiera algún error)

Papa: Hija, estoy seguro (le confirmó su padre con seriedad) Y si te ha herido de alguna forma, le haré pagar por ello... aunque tenga que seguirlo durante el resto de mi vida.

Ella estudió el rostro de su padre y se desconcertó al ver en sus rasgos, una expresión de sombría determinación.

Papa: Si ese hombre te sedujo, pequeña...

Ginny: No, papá (lo tranquilizó) No fue tan lejos (mintió)

A pesar de su perturbación, sabía que su padre jamás ganaría si peleaba con Harry. De pronto, tuvo sentido todo lo que la había desconcertado durante las últimas semanas. No usaba el lujoso yate para pasear a los turistas; tal vez le agradara la pesca... Las langostas que ella vio el día que se conocieron, era obvio que él las había comprado.

En cuanto al tiempo que Harry pasaba con ella, ningún pescador podría permitirse eso. Gimió al comprender que había sido una ingenua. El solo aspecto de él debió decírselo. Esa noche, cuando llegó al apartamento vestido con elegancia, por un momento se preguntó cómo era posible que un pescador pudiera pagar esa clase de ropa.

Pero tal vez lo más revelador era su absoluto dominio del inglés, sin el menor acento. Una vez le preguntó por qué lo hablaba tan bien y Harry respondió que lo había aprendido con unos amigos ingleses.

Papa: Estás segura, Ginny? Conozco la reputación de ese hombre.

Ginny: Sí

Se sorprendió al oír su tono decidido, cuando necesitaba todo su control para no gritar porque el destino le había dado un golpe tan cruel. Pero interiormente reconoció el poder implacable de un hombre como Harry y su instinto le dijo que era la clase de hombre que aplastaría a su padre sin pensarlo dos veces, si así le convenía.

No podía analizar cuánto sabía, porque sus caóticas emociones le impedían pensar con claridad. Lo único que sí sabía era que su padre la abrazaba, que el hombre al que amaba no existía y que sólo le quedaba su padre. Después, recordaría cada palabra y cada gesto y se recriminaría amargamente; pero por el momento sólo quería una explicación, una excusa para el dolor que sentía... Evocó el rostro de su padre cuando entró en la sala y vio a Harry.

Ginny: Cómo conociste a Harry?

Papa: Oh, pequeña, es una larga historia y no muy agradable.

Ginny: Por favor, papá, necesito saberlo.

Papa: Creo que te debo una explicación (frunció el ceño al mirar el rostro confiado de su hija) pero repito que no es una historia agradable (respiró con fuerza y continuó sin ninguna emoción) Recuerdas el periódico que edito en Los Ángeles? Pues bien, hace unos meses, Harry apareció en los titulares durante un tiempo. La mujer con la que vivió durante tres años en San Francisco lo demandó, exigiendo una pensión alimenticia.

Ginny palideció aún más al oírlo mencionar a otra mujer.

Ginny: Sin estar casados?

Papa: Sí, en California, un hombre no tiene que estar casado con una mujer para que ella lo demande... basta con que hayan vivido algunos años como marido y mujer. En el caso de Harry; la mujer afirmó que había vivido tres años con él en su apartamento y que Harry la había echado de ahí. Recurrió a los tribunales, pero él se defendió. Aseguró que la mujer en cuestión sólo había sido su amante y que conocía cuál era la situación cuando se mudó al apartamento.

Ginny: Eso es de lo más desagradable.

Papa: Así es, pero alegó que era un arreglo común. Le hacía regalos a la mujer cuando la veía. Declaró que cuando ella comentó que no tenía casa, él le permitió que viviera en su apartamento, pero que en ningún momento existió un compromiso entre ellos. Fue un pleito de lo más desagradable.

Ginny no podía creerlo. Era algo completamente distinto de su concepto de adolescente de lo que debía ser el amor. Le parecía horrible acudir a un tribunal, no para disolver un matrimonio, sino para discutir la propia vida amorosa.

Ginny: Qué sucedió?

Papa: él ganó, por supuesto. Por desgracia para ti. Era mi periódico, fue mi decisión que el público se enterara de la historia y apoyamos a la mujer. él lo sabe y jamás me lo perdonará. Es obvio que cuando llegué y tú le informaste de que soy tu padre, debió de pensar que era una trampa... que tú y yo trabajamos juntos para obtener información sobre él.

Ginny: No lo puedo creer, por eso me preguntó si yo era periodista!

Lo peor era que ella había confirmado la sospecha de Harry al responder que había pensado seguir la carrera de periodismo. Y él la había interrumpido antes de que pudiera añadir que no lo haría.

Papa: Realmente siento haber arruinado tu romance, pero como tu padre, debo decirte que él jamás se habría casado contigo. Los hombres como él nunca se casan, sólo disfrutan de la compañía de mujeres bellas.

Cada palabra de su padre era como un cuchillo que se clavaba en el corazón, pero ni por un momento dudó de que decía la verdad.

Papa: Se sabe que tiene amiguitas en cada ciudad en donde la empresa de Harry tiene sucursales. Oí decir que su padre está enfermo y tal vez por eso Harry está ahora en casa de su familia. Odio verte decepcionada, pequeña (le acarició el pelo, con suavidad, tratando de consolarla) pero me imagino que una jovencita como tú sólo fue una diversión durante su estancia en Playa.

Un terrible aturdimiento envolvió a Ginny cuando oyó la horrible verdad, y supo que su padre tenía razón. Casi desapasionadamente, recordó la primera vez que Harry le hizo el amor y una sonrisa amarga e irónica curvó sus labios.

Casi la había poseído en la playa, pero nunca perdió el control como ella. Ahora sabía por qué; cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba preparada, él se apartó con toda sangre fría y regresó nadando al yate.

Sólo le hizo el amor después, cuando estuvo seguro de que no había peligro. Mientras ella soñaba con campanas de bodas y bebés de ojos verdes, él se aseguraba de no verse comprometido a un matrimonio apresurado.

Papa: Has tenido suerte. Por lo menos, ese hombre ha tenido la decencia de no seducirte. Eres joven y es la primera vez que te enamoras. Sé que duele, pero créeme, cariño, pronto lo olvidarás. Cuando regreses a casa e ingreses en la universidad, pensarás que fue un breve romance de vacaciones que no llegó a más.

Ginny se dio media vuelta y puso la cara en la almohada. En cierta forma, su padre había tenido razón. Al día siguiente salieron de Playa y ella entró en la universidad; pero ya no era la misma joven despreocupada.

Ese verano en Playa la había hecho madurar... Después, en otoño, sus padres le informaron de que se iban a divorciar... por lo visto, sólo habían permanecido unidos hasta que ella saliera de su hogar. Eso fue otro golpe para ella y durante los siguientes años vio muy poco a su padre. Luego, cuando su madre murió de forma trágica, él regresó a Londres y compró esa casa, en donde Ginny vivió con él hasta su muerte.

Al recordar el pasado, comprendió por qué no tenía fe en los hombres ni en el matrimonio. Cuando entró en la universidad, se dedicó a sus estudios sin participar en la vida social y evitó a los hombres como a una plaga.

Se licenció en Economía y empezó a trabajar como ejecutiva en la aseguradora; hasta esa noche, se había sentido feliz con su trabajo y su estilo de vida. Con un bostezo, se acurrucó en la cama. ¡Así que Harry Potter había reaparecido en su vida!

Pero no permitiría que arruinara de nuevo su felicidad; era una mujer madura y de éxito, no la tonta joven que él había conocido. Podría controlarlo, y, de hecho, sería agradable demostrarle a ese tipo arrogante que no podía tener a todas las mujeres que quería.

A lo largo de los años había leído artículos sobre él y por lo visto no había cambiado: aún era un conquistador, mientras que Ginny consideraba que ella se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y capaz... una rival digna de él. Y pensando en eso, se quedó dormida.

Ginny estaba en la playa, y el mar gris azotaba el litoral mientras ella corría por la arena. Una mirada aterrorizada por encima de su hombro le dijo que aún la perseguían... era un hombre alto, moreno y sin rostro, y estaba a punto de alcanzarla; sintió su cálido aliento en la nuca y se irguió bruscamente; a lo lejos, se oyó una campana...

Ginny abrió los ojos con un gemido. Estaba acostada en la cama, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Apartó las mantas, bajó los pies a un lado de la cama, se quitó el pelo de la cara y se inclinó hacia el teléfono, que sonaba en la mesilla de noche. «¡Oh, Dios! Vaya pesadilla», pensó, estremecida.

Ginny: Sí?

Hermione: Qué hora crees que es? (le preguntó, y consultó el reloj a un lado del teléfono) Las siete... pero quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras a trabajar. ¿Cómo resultó todo anoche con Harry? ¿Se te insinuó?

Ginny: Por favor, Hermione, haz las preguntas de una en una (se frotó los ojos con una mano) Todo resultó bien, me trajo a mi casa, se despidió frente a la puerta y no, no me besó (Hermione no podía ver que tenía los dedos cruzados a su espalda)

Hermione: Bien, supongo que ya es algo. Escucha, Ginny, no creo que sea bueno que salgas con él. ¿Quieres que olvidemos la apuesta?

Ginny se irguió al oír el tono inseguro de su amiga

Ginny: Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

**hola a todas las personas que pusieron favoritos a esta historia, GRACIAS, y las personitas que me dieron un review, y entre una de ellas me dijeron que cada cuando actualizo, yo actualizo todos los días con seguridad , salvo sábado-domingo, estoy en dudas ya que suelo desaparecerme :) pero no se preocupen haré lo posible por también actualizar los fines de semana.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia .**

**Saludos.**

**porfavor un review para bien o mal, NO SEAN FANTAMAS :)**

**Naypotter.**


	8. Reencuentro

Ginny: Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

Ginny: Temes perder el buda? Según recuerdo, anoche insistías en que saliera con el (se burló, segura de que Hermione planeaba algo)

Hermione: Sí, lo sé, pero me preocupo por ti. Sólo había visto a Harry una vez y me pareció encantador. Bien, debemos reconocerlo... ¡sí es encantador! Pero anoche hablé con Ron y me comentó que Harry es un brillante hombre de negocios, pero que en lo que concierne a las mujeres, es la clase de hombre que las ama y las deja. Creo que tú eres demasiado ingenua para mezclarte con un hombre así.

Ginny: Ingenua? (se burlo) No lo creo, Hermy.

Hermione: Sabes a lo que me refiero. Eres competente en tu trabajo, pero tus relaciones con los hombres son inexistentes. No sé cómo conociste a Harry, ni lo que sucedió... ya me lo dirás... pero dudo de que sea el hombre apropiado para ti.

Ginny: Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

La misión de Hermione en la vida era encontrar un hombre para Ginny, y por lo visto ahora trataba de hacer lo contrario.

Hermione: De acuerdo, seré franca. Harry regresó anoche a la fiesta. Yo sabía que te había invitado a cenar el sábado, y sin embargo, delante de mí se ofreció a llevar a Cho Chang a casa. ¡Vaya un descaro!

Ginny se echó a reír, pero era una risa falsa. Cho era la mujer que había visto bailando con Harry. Ese hombre era imposible.

Ginny: Hermy, me hubiera gustado ver tu expresión.

Hermione: A mí eso no me parece divertido. Cho tal vez sea una excelente decoradora de interiores, pero su reputación de que prueba todas las camas que instala es muy conocida. No era la clase de cita que yo tenía en mente cuando hice la apuesta contigo.

Ginny: Lo siento, Hermione. La apuesta sigue en pie. Míralo desde mi punto de vista. Me llevará a cenar, me ganaré el buda y él no obtendrá nada a cambio, excepto mi compañía. Puede entregarse a sus instintos más bajos con la encantadora Cho.

Hermione: Es un juego peligroso... Harry es un hipócrita. No te iba a decir nada, pero anoche Ron reconoció que hacía una semana estaba enterado de la fiesta... los muchachos se lo dijeron en la oficina. No me comentó nada para no disgustarme, pero cuando se lo mencionó a Harry, él insistió en acompañarlo anoche para recoger unos papeles que no eran importantes, después de que se enteró de que tú asistirías. La semana pasada, cuando estuvo en Surrey, vio una fotografía tuya, y Ron piensa que le interesas (le advirtió) Pero supongo que tú sabes lo que haces. Por lo menos, eso espero.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil un momento después de colgar el auricular, pensando en la conversación con su cuñada. De manera que Harry sabía que ella estaría. Pero, ¿por qué se había molestado, después de tanto tiempo? Frunció el ceño...

Por supuesto, la explicación era muy sencilla. Harry estaba en Londres por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo... le sería más fácil reavivar una vieja llama, llevarla a cenar y luego a la cama, que buscar a otra mujer y perder tiempo desarrollando una relación.

Era bueno saber que Hermione se preocupaba por su bienestar. Pero la información acerca de Harry y Cho sólo sirvió para reforzar su determinación. Por una vez, Harry se encontraría con una rival a su medida, se prometió.

Más tarde, cuando entró en el vestíbulo de la aseguradora y vio a su amiga engañada por la apuesta en la recepción, el rostro hinchado y los ojos enrojecidos de la joven reavivaron su cólera. Ginny había sufrido lo mismo que ella a manos de Harry.

Jamás se había considerado una persona vengativa, pero un intenso deseo de desquitarse con Harry por ella y por todas las mujeres que habían sufrido en manos de nombres así, invadió su mente lógica. Confiada, se dijo que esta vez ella cambiaría las reglas del juego a ese engreído. Esperaba con ansia el sábado por la noche

Ginny no era vanidosa, pero al ver su imagen en el espejo de la puerta del armario, sonrió satisfecha. Se había recogido el pelo en un complicado moño en lo alto de la cabeza, adornado con un broche antiguo de color dorado y negro.

Se había esmerado con su maquillaje, y la sombra de ojos, de color marrón con reflejos dorados, acentuaba el extraño destello en sus grandes ojos. Se dio una vuelta para admirar mejor el conjunto. La chaqueta, se movía sutilmente, y el ceñido top negro que hacía juego, con un bordado igual en el escote, se ajustaba a la perfección.

Había combinado las prendas con su falda de seda negra favorita, corta y ajustada, que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla. Las medias eran negras, y los zapatos, de suave cuero negro y tacón alto. El efecto general era deslumbrante. Después de pasar toda la mañana revisando su vestuario, al fin había decidido comprar algo nuevo.

No había pensado en la razón, y se había dicho que era un gasto injustificado. Tenía un excelente guardarropa; una selección de conjuntos clásicos para el trabajo y un buen surtido de ropa informal. Pensó que, en cierto sentido, era afortunada...

Como cualquier mujer soltera, no había tenido que comprar o alquilar un apartamento, porque había heredado esa casa de su padre, además de una buena suma de dinero de su seguro. No era rica y siempre tendría que trabajar, pero contaba con una reserva que le permitía hacer algún gasto extravagante de vez en cuando.

Se puso rígida al oír el timbre de la puerta; recorrió con la mirada la habitación, agarro su bolso y bajó a toda prisa por la escalera. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Pero toda su confianza no impidió que contemplara boquiabierta a Harry, que estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

Llevaba un impecable traje de etiqueta, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino. Sobre los hombros llevaba un abrigo de lana, pero lo que la inmovilizó fueron su rostro y sus manos. En sus ojos verdes brillaba un secreto y los labios sensuales sonreían; en una mano sostenía un ramo de rosas amarillas que le tendió y en la otra una botella de champán...

Harry: Flores doradas para una joven dorada (comentó, y le dio el ramo)

Ella lo agarro con un gesto y murmuró

Ginny: Gracias, las pondré en agua

Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. ¿Cómo se atrevía a recordarle su última cita, hacía tantos años? O era el tipo más insensible sobre la faz de la tierra, o bien lo había hecho deliberadamente para ver su reacción; Ginny tuvo la impresión de que era lo segundo.

De pie en la cocina, trató de calmarse antes de abrir un armario y sacar el primer florero que encontró. Lo llenó de agua y puso las flores.

Harry: Esa no es la forma de tratar unas flores tan delicadas

Sintió en la nuca el aliento de Harry, que la había seguido hasta la cocina. Ginny giró bruscamente. Él estaba demasiado cerca y su presencia era intimidante en la pequeña cocina.

Ginny: Sí, bien... después las arreglaré. Pensé que íbamos a cenar y me muero de hambre (replicó, sin poder evitar balbucear)

Harry: Creo que tenemos tiempo para tomar una copa de champán, ¿no quieres que brindemos como viejos amigos?

Ginny: Omite lo de viejos (se burló) Y nunca tomo con el estómago vacío (se enfrentó a él, con osadía, tratando desesperadamente de calmarse, y añadió) Nos vamos?

Quería ponerle fin a la velada tan pronto como fuera posible, y después jamás volvería a ver a Harry, cuyo rostro bronceado y cuyos ojos oscuros con un destello franco y sensual eran para ella una amenaza que creía haber olvidado.

Una expresión cruzó por el rostro de Harry, y por un segundo, Ginny se preguntó si le sería tan fácil deshacerse de él. Jamás debió aceptar verlo, se dijo, y se sorprendió al sentirse oprimida contra el cuerpo duro. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la cubrió con la suya, aprovechando sus labios entreabiertos.

El bolso de Ginny cayó al suelo cuando lo sujetó de los brazos para apartarlo, pero la lengua de él se movía provocativamente en su boca, en un beso dolorosamente familiar. Trató de permanecer inmóvil, pero esa boca sensual, la hacía sentir un intenso anhelo. Se estaba volviendo loca.

Odiaba a ese hombre, pero cuando las manos de él se deslizaron debajo de su chaqueta, acercando más su esbelto cuerpo al suyo y oprimiéndole los senos contra el musculoso pecho, Ginny tembló. Pero Harry tampoco era inmune; la chica percibió su estremecimiento y el repentino endurecimiento de sus muslos antes de apartarla bruscamente con un gemido. Ginny se sintió mortificada por la facilidad con la que él había provocado su respuesta y se sonrojó.

Ginny: Cómo te atreves?

Harry: Siempre he creído que es mejor acabar cuanto antes con el primer beso; de lo contrario puede arruinarse la cena mientras uno se pregunta si aún existe la química.

Luego se inclinó para recoger del suelo el bolso y se lo tendió. Ella lo agarro en silencio, demasiado furiosa para hablar. Pero Harry no tenía ese problema.

Harry: Estás preciosa, Ginny, y me sentiría muy feliz si pudiera quedarme aquí toda la noche (la recorrió con la mirada y sonrió, insinuante) Pero tienes razón, yo también estoy hambriento. El champán puede esperar hasta nuestro regreso.

Estupefacta, Ginny vio que actuaba como si fuera el dueño de la casa al dirigirse a la cocina para guardar la botella en el refrigerador; luego regresó a su lado, la agarro del brazo y la guió a la salida. Antes de que pudiera controlar sus emociones, Ginny se encontró sentada en el asiento delantero del coche. Quería gritar por esa forma arrogante de tratarla, pero prevaleció el sentido común, y con cierto grado de cortesía, logró preguntar, mirándolo de perfil..

Ginny: A dónde piensas llevarme a cenar?

El atractivo perfil de Harry parecía tallado en granito, y ella vio que su boca se apretaba deforma imperceptible, como si no quisiera responder a esa sencilla pregunta...

Ginny: Una fiesta privada? (Eso no era lo que esperaba. Una cena tranquila para dos en un restaurante de moda era el estilo de Harry, no presentarla ante el clan de los Potters) Pero...

Harry: Sé que no es lo que esperabas (interrumpió su objeción antes de que pudiera expresarla) pero no será necesario que nos quedemos mucho tiempo, y si quieres, después te llevaré a un lugar más íntimo

Ginny ignoró el reto, pero reconoció lo irónico de la situación. Hacía años, le habría fascinado conocer a la familia de Harry; ahora, la idea la horrorizaba. Entró en el resplandeciente salón, del brazo de Harry, y titubeó.

En un extremo del salón, sobre una plataforma, había un típico cuarteto que tocaba música. Una rápida mirada alrededor del resto del salón le permitió notar que todas las mujeres iban vestidas con modelos de diseñador. Respiró hondo. Había hecho bien al vestirse elegantemente y se sintió agradecida por el hecho de que en su trabajo había aprendido a mezclarse con personas distinguidas... ya que algunos de sus casos consistían en aclarar el robo o la pérdida de joyas aseguradas por su compañía.

Un camarero apareció frente a ellos y habló con Harry. Con la cabeza erguida, Ginny caminó confiada al lado de Harry, sonriendo cortés-mente cuando él saludaba a sus amigos, mientras el camarero los guiaba a una mesa para ocho en el extremo más alejado del salón.

Sirius: Harry, me alegro de que hayas venido (un hombre alto se levantó de la mesa ya ocupada por otras cinco personas, tres mujeres y dos hombres) Quién es tu encantadora pareja (le preguntó, y los chispeantes ojos negros se detuvieron en Ginny)

Harry sonrió e hizo que Ginny se adelantara para presentarla.

Harry: Éste es mi padrino Sirius y ésta es Ginny, una amiga muy especial.

Ella le tendió una mano y luego Harry la presentó a los demás. Ginny se sentó al lado de Sirius, con Harry al otro lado. Trató de recordar los nombres. La joven de pelo oscuro sentada frente a ella era Dana, la festejada, hija de Sirius; a su lado había un hombre joven, su prometido, y luego Ana, la mujer de Sirius.

Pero la última pareja fue una verdadera sorpresa para Ginny eran los padres de Harry Su padre era una réplica exacta de Harry,alto, de pelo oscuro y con una expresión inteligente en los ojos cafés. La señora potter era una mujer alta y delicada, con los mismos ojos de Harry, con un elegante vestido negro y un fantástico collar de brillantes que debía de costar una fortuna.

Harry: Estás bien, Ginny? (le murmuró Harry al oído) No dejes que te intimiden, no te van a comer.

Ginny: No estoy intimidada (replicó con furia)

Harry: Toma vino y controla tu temperamento

Oprimió un muslo contra el de ella en señal de advertencia. El contacto fue como una descarga eléctrica, y Ginny sintió que se ruborizaba; apartó la pierna y, cogiendo la copa frente a ella, bebió un poco de vino.

Por suerte, nadie pareció notar su momentánea perturbación... excepto Harry, que contempló su rostro sonrojado y murmuró

Harry: No exageres tu actitud de timidez, Ginny; los dos sabemos lo que queremos.

Ella casi se ahogó con el vino y apretó los labios para no insultar a ese cerdo arrogante. Cuando recuperó el control, escuchó la animada conversación.

Durante la cena, sirvieron platos típicos y Ginny se sorprendió al ver que realmente estaba disfrutando. Mientras un plato seguía a otro y el vino fluía en abundancia, se sintió aceptada por la familia de Harry. De hecho, si no hubiera sabido que Harry era un tipo inmoral, habría creído que tenía un sincero interés en ella. Vació su copa, la dejó sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño.

Tal vez fuera una fiesta familiar muy animada, pero ella no debía olvidar que no era parte de esa familia. Harry la había invitado para divertirse, como una breve aventura; había sido honesto en la fiesta de Hermione.

Además, su propia razón para salir con Harry no era más loable que la de él; ¡una apuesta! No podía dejar de pensar que la venganza sería dulce... Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el padre de Harry le hablaba...

James: Ginny, te he preguntado si quieres bailar.

Al oír su nombre, Ginny alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa...

Ginny: Sí, con mucho gusto.

James: Dime, Ginny (le preguntó el padre de Harry en voz baja, mientras la guiaba en un giro, siguiendo el compás de un vals) hace cuánto tiempo que conoces a mi hijo?

Ginny: Años

James: Ah, eso explica por qué te ha traído aquí esta noche. Es obvio que tú eres diferente... una amiga de hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es cierto?

Ginny empezaba a sentirse incómoda bajo esa mirada directa.

James: Tienes la intención de casarte con él?

**Alguien me pregunto que si la historia era plagiada de algún libro o algo parecido, ya que de repente se me van los nombres, que nada que ver con la historia, mi respuesta es esta: la historia es inventada por mi hace años, no es de cantantes, crosovers, ni nada, solo es una historia que la deje sin terminar, solo que cambie nombres,situaciones, etc, para ser fiel a lo J.K lo hizo, aunque sabemos que la historia es fuera de la MAGIA, les pido una disculpa, ya los nombres se actualizaron en la historia. y no no me molesto, gracias por decirme los errores. :)**

**Espero que les guste la historia, y a esperar que sucede más adelante con ellos, gracias a todas por escribirme.**

**Dejen comentarios en la historia.**

**Gracias por leerla.**

**NayPotter**


	9. Verdades

La pregunta directa la desconcertó. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos y luego le hizo un guiño, con un destello de humor.

Ginny: Santo Dios, no (se echó a reír) Qué le ha dado esa idea?

James: Ya lo veremos (replicó él, y cuando terminó el vals la guió de regreso a la mesa)

Harry: Qué te decía mi padre? (tan pronto como ella se sentó)

Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera responder, Sirius agarro de un brazo a Harry, diciéndole algo en griego. Mientras Ginny los miraba sorprendida, el tío Sirius, Harry, su padre James y el novio de Nina se quitaron la chaqueta y la corbata y se dirigieron a la pista.

Los diez minutos siguientes fueron una revelación para Ginny. La orquesta empezó a ejecutar

Los cuatro hombres, con los brazos entrelazados a la altura de los hombros, empezaron a moverse con lenta deliberación, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Ginny no podía apartar la vista de Harry. En los ojos oscuros brillaba un destello perverso y sonreía. Respiraba agitadamente, y los músculos debajo de la delgada seda de la camisa se movían a medida que el ritmo era más apresurado. Los demás empezaron a aplaudir, siguiendo el ritmo, y todas las miradas estaban fijas en los cuatro hombres, que seguían el ritmo a la perfección.

Ginny recorrió a Harry con la mirada; el pantalón se ceñía a las caderas que se movían sugerentes, y los músculos de sus muslos resaltaban bajo la tela. La invadió una oleada de calor y no pudo apartar la mirada de la vibrante masculinidad de la elevada figura de Harry.

Una ardiente oleada de excitación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y jadeó cuando un plato salió volando por el aire y se estrelló a los pies de él. Harry reía, sin perder el paso un momento, a pesar de que el ritmo de la música ahora era frenético. De todos lados les arrojaban platos a los bailarines, y éstos se hacían pedazos a sus pies.

Ginny tragó saliva; había algo primitivo y pagano, pero innegablemente sexual, en el baile. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando la música al fin se detuvo; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Por un momento, Harry se acercó a ella, con la frente empapada. Las gotas de sudor se deslizaban a lo largo de su cuello para perderse en el vello del pecho.

Con el frenético baile, su camisa se había desabrochado casi hasta la cintura. La multitud gritaba lo que ella supuso eran felicitaciones en griego, pero la mirada de Ginny no se apartó del hombre que se le acercaba, nuevamente. Se sentía transportada en el tiempo y de nuevo estaba en Playa, con su amado pescador. Harry parecía mucho más joven, como ella lo recordaba cuando se conocieron.

La mirada triunfante de Harry tropezó con la de ella, y el hombre estuvo a su lado con la velocidad de una pantera. Inclinó la cabeza, sujetó a la chica de la nuca y la besó con firmeza en los labios entreabiertos. Por un segundo, Ginny no protesto. Pero de pronto, el ruido a su alrededor y las voces que gritaban el nombre de Harry la hicieron ponerse rígida y rechazarlo. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, y Harry, alzándole la barbilla con un dedo, declaró...

Harry: Ha sido agradable, pero necesito un lugar privado para lo que tengo en mente. ¿Nos vamos?

Ruborizada y sintiendo todavía en los labios el hormigueo que le había producido ese beso, miró aturdida a su alrededor. Toda la familia de Harry la miraba sonriente. Harry la hizo ponerse de pie, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ya se habían despedido de todos y salieron al fresco aire de la noche. Aspiró varias veces mientras esperaban a que un empleado les llevara el coche. Era demasiado susceptible a la poderosa masculinidad de Harry, que la sujetaba con fuerza de la muñeca. Lo miró y se estremeció al ver el destello de anticipación en sus ojos.

En el coche, Ginny apoyó la mejilla contra el frío cristal de la ventanilla. No comprendía lo que le sucedía. Durante años había sido inmune al sexo opuesto; sí salía con hombres, cierto, pero siempre mantenía el control. Pero esa noche, al ver bailar a Harry, todas sus emociones sensuales despertaron, con una intensidad que la dejó aturdida y temblorosa.

Harry: Vamos a tomar algo? ¿O a tu casa?

Ginny: A mi casa, por favor

Estaba cansada, emocionalmente perturbada, aunque odiaba reconocerlo. Esa noche, Harry estaba ejerciendo sobre sus sentidos un efecto tan poderoso como hacía años, y sería una tonta si pensara siquiera por un segundo que podía obtener algo bueno de ese hombre.

¿Quería hacerlo?, se preguntó con ironía, y la respuesta fue «no». Lo que hubo entre ellos en el pasado estaba muerto, y ciertamente no había ningún futuro para ellos. Harry sólo quería llevarla a la cama... y ella debía tener el sentido común suficiente para no alentarlo. El problema era que su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera muy diferente; Ginny se sentía como si fuera un proyectil atraído por el calor hacia su blanco... y el blanco era Harry.

Harry: Creo que en general fue una noche agradable. Le has caído bien a mi familia, y por lo visto te has entendido muy bien con ellos.

Ginny se volvió para mirarlo, y en ese instante el coche se detuvo frente a su casa.

Ginny: Eres muy afortunado, tienes una familia encantadora (murmuró con voz ronca, y después abrió la puerta, bajó del coche y se dirigió al portal, pero Harry la alcanzó)

Harry: Vaya prisa, me siento muy halagado (le quitó la llave de los temblorosos dedos y abrió la puerta)

Ginny: Gracias por una noche encantadora y buenas noches(respondió ella a toda prisa, y trató de entrar en la casa)

Harry: No tan rápido, Ginny (la sujetó de un codo, y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, ambos ya estaban en el vestíbulo. Harry cerró la puerta.

Harry: El baile acalora mucho y espero con ansia nuestro champán frío (declaró con voz suave, y la impulsó hacia adelante)

Ginny se quedó inmóvil y él se detuvo a mirarla; su estatura era intimidante en el vestíbulo sumido en la penumbra.

Ginny: Preferiría que te fueras; estoy muy cansada.

Harry: Dentro de unos minutos. ¿Vas a correr a un hombre sediento de una bebida?

Ginny: De acuerdo (cedió y se dirigió a la cocina)

El reto en la mirada de Harry le advertía de que lo más sencillo sería servirle la bebida y luego deshacerse de él. «¡Así no tendría excusa para volver por su maldito champán!», pensó, cautelosa. Se dispuso a abrir el refrigerador, pero una mano fuerte la detuvo.

Harry: Ve a sentarte, Ginny. Yo lo serviré.

Ginny: No sabes dónde están las copas

Harry: Las encontraré. Haz lo que te digo (le ordenó y la sujetó de la nuca, obligándola a irse)

Obediente, Ginny se dirigió a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y se frotó la nuca. Estaba cansada, pero la tensión en su espalda no tenía nada que ver con la reacción que le había provocado el contacto de Harry... o al menos, ella quería creerlo así. Lo miró con desconfianza cuando, unos segundos después, él apareció con dos copas en una mano y la botella en la otra. Él dejó las copas en la mesita, descorchó la botella y llenó las copas.

Ginny: Deberías ser camarero (comentó al agarrar la copa que Harry le ofrecía)

Evitando con cuidado tocar sus dedos. Él desvió la mirada del rostro de Ginny a su mano; luego contempló otra vez su rostro, como si quisiera decirle que había notado su forma nada sutil de evitar su contacto, pero no dijo nada; sólo sonrió, agarro su copa y se sentó al lado de Ginny.

Harry: Fui camarero durante un tiempo, y por cierto, muy competente.

Ginny: Camarero? ¡No te creo!

Harry: Es cierto

Se apoyó contra el respaldo, estiró las piernas y se llevó la copa a los labios. Ella vio que los músculos de su garganta se movían bajo la piel bronceada al pasar el líquido, y tragó saliva. Era un hombre con un peligroso atractivo, y estaba demasiado cerca de ella. A toda prisa, Ginny apuró el líquido de su copa mientras seguía hablando:

Harry: Mi padre cree firmemente en que se debe empezar desde abajo y ascender. Cuando yo era joven, nuestro negocio no estaba tan extendido como ahora. Éramos propietarios de algunos hoteles y de una línea naviera. Cuando cumplí quince años, quiso que yo trabajara en uno de nuestros hoteles... y después, cada verano, hasta que cumplí veintiuno y terminé mis estudios en la universidad.

Ginny: Eso explica tu pericia con la botella (comentó y por un momento se había olvidado de lo mucho que lo detestaba. Fascinada con esa historia de su juventud, inconscientemente, empezó a relajarse)

Harry: Sí, pero no siempre fui tan eficiente. Recuerdo un verano... era la primera vez que servía en el salón comedor, y le pregunté a una señora si quería más salsa roja. Su vestido de verano era muy escotado, me distraje un momento y le tire la salsa en el hombro.

Ginny: Oh, no(rió)

Harry: No fue nada divertido, te lo aseguro (sonrió, burló) Resultó que era un modelo de diseñador y mi padre me hizo pagar por él. Trabajé todo el verano para pagar ese maldito vestido.

Ginny: Me habría gustado verte (se echó a reír)

Todos su antagonismo se había desvanecido ante la cálida sonrisa de Harry.

Harry: Era un adolescente desgarbado, no te habría agradado. Pero ese episodio me enseñó una valiosa lección.

Ginny: Cuál?

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, dejó la copa en la mesa, deslizó un brazo por los hombros de Ginny y la miró con un destello perverso.

Harry: Nunca volví a mirar el escote de las mujeres. Pero debo decir que, si hay un vestido digno de ver, es uno escotado.

Harry: Me resulta difícil mantener la vista apartada y no tengo suerte con las manos.

Ginny se puso tensa. El roce de los dedos de él sobre su piel la quemaba, y se irguió a la defensiva; le apartó la mano y se puso en pie de un salto.

Ginny: Es evidente que no aprendiste bien la lección (comentó en tono seco) Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas.

Harry: Pero no hemos terminado la botella (en los ojos oscuros brilló un destello malicioso) Recuerdo la última vez que bebimos champán y tú terminaste acurrucada en mi piernas.

Ginny: Sí? No lo recuerdo (sí lo recordaba con toda claridad y también recordaba que la noche terminó cuando Harry salió furioso. Esta vez sería ella quien pondría fin a la noche) Vas a conducir, no creo que debas beber más.

Harry: Ven a sentarte y a compartir el champán. Si me excedo, estoy seguro de que, como una amable anfitriona, me ofrecerás una cama para pasar la noche.

Ginny: Ni lo pienses (estalló, deseando que se fuera, porque el solo pensamiento de Harry cerca de su dormitorio la horrorizaba)

Harry: Tienes miedo, Ginny? (la sujetó de la muñeca y Ginny se encontró de nuevo en el sofá, al lado de Harry)

Ginny: Suéltame.

Harry: No te preocupes. No me interesa una violación; la sutil persuasión es más mi estilo.

Ginny: Y siempre tienes éxito, si se puede creer a la prensa (replicó tensa, y lo vio entornar los párpados, colérico)

Harry: Lo tuve contigo...

Declaró, burlón, y sujetándole la barbilla con una mano, la hizo volverse hacia él. Por un momento, contempló sus bellos rasgos. Se puso rígida por la tensión y, paradójicamente, por algo más... una embriagante anticipación del beso que sabía que seguiría. Pero se equivocaba; Harry la miró a los ojos y aseguró, arrogante...

Harry: Y volveré a tenerlo, ambos lo sabemos (deslizó un dedo sobre los labios de ella y añadió, burlón) Pero no soy tan torpe como para no apreciar primero una buena platica mientras bebemos champán... Por los viejos amigos, de nuevo juntos (alzó su copa y bebió) No vas a brindar conmigo?

La palabra «juntos» la irritó. Con ese musculoso muslo oprimido contra el suyo y el calor de su mano en la barbilla, sería fácil olvidar que él la había herido y podría relajarse con su calor masculino.

Pero su arrogante convicción de que Ginny caería en sus brazos reforzó su determinación de darle una lección.

Ginny: Creo recordar que la otra noche comentaste que pasarías un mes en la ciudad y querías disfrutar de unos momentos agradables (deliberadamente, pronunció muy despacio las tres últimas palabras) No somos viejos amigos... ¿o es otro de los trucos de tu sutil técnica de persuasión?

Harry: Qué crees tú? Mientras piensas en eso, ¿qué te parece un brindis diferente? (le ofreció una copa y bebió de la suya)Por los viejos amantes y los nuevos amigos(añadió, burlón) Posibles amigos

Ginny: Un posible amigo, pero ciertamente un amante... Sí, brindaré por eso..

Harry apuró su copa y la dejó en la mesa; luego se volvió hacia Ginny y sus dedos rozaron los de ella cuando le quitó la copa y la dejó junto a la suya. Ginny se sonrojó ante la imagen evocada por sus palabras. Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Quería abofetearlo, y, sin embargo, él sólo tenía que tocarla para que sus nervios se alteraran.

Harry: Te ruborizas, Ginny? Eres muy extraña... bella, inteligente, y no obstante, varias veces esta noche, y ahora mismo, te has ruborizado como la tímida adolescente que conocí hace mucho (en sus ojos brillaba algo ardiente que la mantenía cautiva)Es extraño, lo sé. Eres una intrépida investigadora en tu empresa y has viajado por todo el mundo. ¿No estuviste en la India el mes pasado, para investigar un robo en una fábrica de productos químicos?

Ginny: Cómo lo sabes? (preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos)

Harry: Hice que te investigaran. Un hombre en mi posición debe cuidarse (declaró, cínico) Quizá no te dedicaste al periodismo como tu padre, pero es obvio que heredaste sus instintos para la investigación. Yo diría que con un poco más de honestidad...

Ginny: Cómo te atreviste a investigarme? (estalló, y furiosa se puso de pie) Vaya un descaro! ¿Haces lo mismo con todas las mujeres que frecuentas? Debe de ser una costumbre muy cara (no podía creerlo, ni en su sarcasmo al hacer ese comentario sobre su padre)

Harry: Cálmate, Ginny (se puso de pie y la sujetó de los brazos) No es nada personal.

Ginny: Nada personal? (repitió) Investigaste mi vida privada!

Harry: A decir verdad, no tuve mucha suerte en eso (sonrió, cínico) Por lo visto, eres muy discreta en lo que concierne a tus amantes... y eso es bueno. Pero tengo curiosidad por saber cómo una mujer joven como tú se permite el lujo de tener una casa en un lugar céntrico. Debiste de tener algunos compañeros de cama muy acaudalados.

Ginny: Sal de aquí ahora mismo.

Por lo visto, él aún la consideraba peor que a una prostituta, y sin embargo, se sentía muy feliz de hacerle el amor mientras estaba en Londres. Si necesitaba otra prueba de su inmoralidad, él acababa de dársela. Alzó una mano para darle una cachetada, pero él la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca.

Harry: Deberías reservar esa pasión para tu cuarto (declaró, y tuvo el descaro de reír) Vamos... eres una mujer de mundo y los dos conocemos el juego. No me importa un poco de resistencia, pero la violencia (aflojó un poco la presión de su mano) no me agrada en lo más mínimo, así que deja de fingir. Y no te preocupes, verás que puedo ser muy generoso...

Inclinó la cabeza, mientras ella enmudecía ante su arrogancia. Pero eso no impidió que su corazón latiera aceleradamente cuando la boca de él se apoderó de la suya. Cerró los ojos, impotente, y el beso cambió de una forma sutil cuando él la sintió ceder a la seducción de sus sentidos. La invadió un calor que la aturdía y no se recuperó hasta que él se apartó y la cargo en brazos.

Ginny: Bájame

Empezó a luchar y él obedeció; la dejó caer sobre el sofá, en donde ella se quedó un momento sin aliento... y Harry ni siquiera respiraba agitadamente, observó con amargura. Harry se sentó en el borde del sofá, con un brazo a lo largo del respaldo y el otro colocado sobre la clavícula de Ginny, sujetándola con firmeza.

Harry: Tu comportamiento me resulta de lo más intrigante

Reflexionó, y la suavidad misma de su tono fue como una amenaza para los nervios de Ginny. Percibió el aroma masculino cuando él inclinó de nuevo la cabeza para besarla. Se sentía impotente para resistir la intimidad de su beso, y su cólera se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por una intensa frustración.

Quería abrazarlo, acariciarle el pelo y hundir la cabeza contra el calor de su cuello. Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, mantuvo las manos en los costados y apretó los puños. Él alzó la cabeza y observó con curiosidad su rostro sonrojado y los ojos nublados por el deseo.

Harry: Podría hacerte el amor ahora; unos minutos más y me lo habrías suplicado(trazó la curva de su seno y la vio temblar, impotente) Pero dime, tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué aceptaste mi invitación? Te di a entender que te deseo. Somos adultos, y, sin embargo, tratas de fingir indiferencia (miró sus puños apretados) Por qué?

Ella no respondió. No podía, porque estaba tratando de controlarse.

Harry: Toda la noche ha sido evidente que apenas logras disimular tu resentimiento

Ella entornó los párpados para ocultar su expresión, porque Harry era demasiado astuto. Era una tonta, pensó; la venganza era una idea estúpida, y le afectaba demasiado la presencia de él para que su plan diera resultado. Se obligó a pensar con sensatez y al fin encontró una solución para explicar su conducta voluble y deshacerse de Harry. Alzó la cara y lo miró a los ojos.

Ginny: Lo siento, debí cancelar nuestra cita (titubeó) Hace un par de días que no me siento bien y ahora (su voz se apagó)  
Harry: Pobrecita, debiste decírmelo

La estrechó en sus brazos y luego la recostó en el sofá. Ella tuvo que reprimir una risa histérica al ver su expresión de ternura, matizada con cierto alivio muy masculino.

Harry: Quédate aquí, te prepararé una bebida caliente... y después me iré. ¿De acuerdo?

Ginny sonrió, agradecida. Su fácil aceptación de esa excusa era cómica, pero típica de Harry... su orgullo no soportaba que ninguna mujer lo rechazara; era más sencillo aceptar que para ella no era el momento apropiado del mes. Vaya, la vanidad de ese hombre era monumental, pensó con ironía, y se acomodó agradecida en el sofá. Sería interesante ver cómo evitaría concertar una cita con ella los próximos días. Era un hombre de apetitos carnales, y puesto que ella no le serviría, tendría que encontrar alivio en otra parte

Pero su suposición fue errónea. Unos días después, Ginny estaba de pie frente al espejo en el baño del suntuoso apartamento de Harry observando su imagen. Esa noche había optado por un aspecto informal: una falda de cuadros en tonos otoñales y una blusa de seda de color naranja. No combinaba con su pelo, que caía suelto hasta los hombros, pero de todas formas le quedaba bien. Unos ojos grandes y luminosos, con expresión pensativa, se reflejaban en el espejo, y apenas se reconoció.

Se había disculpado para ir al baño en un último intento de controlar los nervios que la hacía sentir Harry…

En ese momento, él estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala, esperando que se reuniera con él, y acababa de darle las buenas noches a la pareja que había servido la cena íntima que habían compartido. No lograba entender cómo se había colocado en esa posición con un hombre al que había despreciado durante los últimos años. Recordó la semana anterior y, sorprendida, tuvo que reconocer que Harry había sido un compañero atento y encantador. El domingo, después de la fiesta, la había llamado para preguntar si podía ir por su coche, que había dejado frente a la casa de ella la noche anterior, e insistió en que Ginny fuera a comer con él.

El lunes por la noche fueron a ver una obra musical, el miércoles, se había inaugurado una galería de arte... en la que Harry tenía intereses, según se enteró ella cuando hablo con el hombre joven cuyas pinturas se exhibían.

El sábado por la noche había sido una cena íntima en el famoso restaurante de las celebridades, el San Lorenzo. Preocupada, frunció el ceño. Era domingo y él había sugerido una cena tranquila en su apartamento. El problema era, pensó incómoda, que aunque Harry se había comportado de una manera impecable, ella no lograba comprender su propia actitud.

Se decía que había aceptado sus invitaciones por la apuesta y por un deseo de vengarse, pero tenía que reconocer que ninguna de esas razones era la verdad absoluta. Lo cierto era que disfrutaba de la compañía de Harry. A los dieciocho años no lo había conocido a un nivel intelectual, pero esa última semana la habían deleitado su conversación y su brillante intelecto, y había descubierto, sorprendida, que tenían muchos intereses comunes, desde la pintura y la música hasta la afición por los libros de misterio... Se decía que era un conquistador, pero eso no impedía que su corazón latiera más rápido, ni disminuía la tensión sexual cuando estaban juntos.

Sus ojos oscuros que se detenían en su bien formado cuerpo y los breves besos de despedida, eran para Ginny sutiles recordatorios de que Harry era un hombre viril e intensamente físico... y que la deseaba. La mentira que le había dicho hacía una semana la había protegido hasta ahora, pero esa noche tenía la incómoda sensación de que Harry pretendía algo más que un beso de buenas noches. Respiró hondo y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta del lujoso baño para chocar contra el duro pecho masculino. Un par de brazos fuertes la rodearon, sosteniéndola...

Harry: Comenzaba a pensar que te habías perdido

Ginny tragó saliva, ladeó la cabeza y lo miró a la cara.

Harry: Ya estás bien ahora?

La miró a los ojos y ella tuvo la impresión de que no se refería sólo a la sorpresa de chocar contra él. Ginny podía sentir el agitado latido del corazón de Harry bajo la mano que apoyó, a la defensiva, contra su pecho. Sentía el calor que se incrementaba en la parte inferior de su estómago; el de los muslos de Harry, oprimidos contra la suave lana de su falda, y, nerviosa, Ginny se mordió un labio, incapaz de responder. Lo peor era que sus propios sentimientos ya no eran tan definidos. Su mente le decía que debía despreciarlo, pero empezaba a comprender que sería muy fácil dejarse cautivar de nuevo por él, y eso la aterrorizaba.

Ginny: Sí, estoy bien (logró responder, esperando que su tono fuera frío, pero su voz ronca traicionó sus emociones en conflicto)

Harry: En ese caso, la siguiente es la puerta de mi cuarto...

Deslizó la mirada del rostro de ella hasta el escote de la blusa para continuar por la estrecha cintura y las suaves curvas de sus caderas. Su mirada fascinada se detuvo en cada centímetro de ella, antes de contemplar su boca y por último sus ojos. Ginny tragó saliva, se sintió mareada al pensar en que experimentaría de nuevo la potente fuerza del amor de Harry. Pero eso era una locura, se recordó, y triunfó su instinto de defensa. Él la deseaba, pero para la madura Ginny el deseo no era suficiente. ¿O sí?

Ginny: Aún eres el mismo egocéntrico

Quería que desapareciera el ambiente de tensión eléctrica que los rodeaba. Lo empujó con suavidad y trató de pasar a su lado. La expresión de deseo de Harry cambió a una de desconcierto.

Harry: A qué estás jugando? (preguntó bruscamente, y deslizó una mano por su hombro para seguir hasta desabrochar un botón de la blusa, y con el pulgar rozó la curva de los senos)

Ginny: No lo hagas!(exclamó ella, y lo agarro de la mano)

Harry: Por qué no? Hemos pasado juntos la última semana, te he dado a entender con toda claridad que te deseo y tú sabes que también me deseas; la química entre nosotros es tan poderosa como siempre(jugó con los botones de su blusa y le rozó los senos) No eres una virgen tímida, lo sé muy bien (sonrió, burlón, y su mirada se detuvo en la mano de ella que sujetaba la suya; luego la miró a los ojos y pudo percibir la obvia reacción de ella a sus caricias)

Ginny se estremeció. ¡Él tenía razón! Pero no tenía intención de reconocerlo...

**Gracias por leerla.**

**NayPotter**


	10. Nunca Olvide tus caricias!

**Realmente perdón por no actualizar, ha sido muchos cambios en algunas cosas, y bueno como recompensa les dejare un par de capitulos, pero porfavor no sean un poco fantasmines, y dejen algo, ya mínimo un tomatazo :)**

**disfruten.**

Ginny se estremeció. ¡Él tenía razón! Pero no tenía intención de reconocerlo...

Ginny: No me agradan las aventuras de una noche (protestó, luchando con el increíble impulso de apoyarse contra ese cuerpo duro)  
Harry: Para nosotros jamás podría ser una aventura de una noche (le aseguró con voz ronca y como si hubiera perdido la paciencia. La estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, atrapando sus manos unidas entre ellos mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo libre) Una vez fuimos amantes y lo seremos de nuevo. Creo que he tratado de ser razonable (murmuró) Es un milagro que haya podido abstenerme de tocarte durante esos últimos días. No quiero apresurarte, Ginny (con la otra mano alzó la de ella hasta su propio hombro y la dejó ahí antes de que la suya descendiera hasta el escote de la blusa) Y por lo que veo, tu tampoco (tenía la mirada fija en ella y su voz era ronca) No trates de negarlo, me deseas.  
Ginny: No...

Murmuró sin convicción, incapaz de resistir ese contacto íntimo e invadida por una oleada de deseo. Harry movió los muslos contra ella y el calor de su masculinidad palpitó contra su abdomen. El hecho de que pudiera excitarlo con esa facilidad intensificó su propia excitación. Ginny arqueó el cuerpo hacia él, pero cuando Harry buscó su boca, un último vestigio de su instinto de conservación la hizo esquivar el beso. ¿Era tan tonta que de nuevo se dejaría seducir por unas palabras sugerentes y ese cuerpo firme?

Harry: No juegues conmigo (le advirtió con frustración) Soy demasiado experimentado para esos juegos.  
Ginny: No estoy jugando (replicó con voz temblorosa)  
Harry: No? Entonces vamos a la cama

Le exigió, arrogante. Fue esa arrogancia la que al fin le dio a ella la fuerza necesaria para apartarse de sus brazos y correr al vestíbulo. Harry la siguió y la sujetó de las muñecas antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

Harry: Qué diablos te pasa? (le preguntó, furioso) Tienes el hábito de provocar a los hombres? ¿Es algo que has aprendido durante los últimos diez años? (la miró sombrío) No soy un tonto y tampoco me agrada que me frustren...  
Ginny: Vaya un descaro el tuyo (estalló y la cólera venció sus emociones apenas) Crees que unas invitaciones a cenar te dan derecho sobre el cuerpo de una mujer... pues bien, déjame decirte que no sobre el de esta mujer. Los últimos diez años me han enseñado a ser más sensata que la joven a la que sedujiste. Cuando tenga un amante, espero tener mucho más que un par de citas antes de irme con él a la cama.  
Harry: Mil disculpas (el tono era amenazador) Olvidé por un momento que todas las mujeres tienen un precio. ¿Cuál es el tuyo... una pulsera de brillantes? ¿O tal vez prefieres un collar? No me sorprende que tengas una casa en Londres; has usado bien tu cuerpo. Pero si lo que quieres es el matrimonio, pierde la esperanza.

Harry recuperó el control con una facilidad insultante que la enfureció, y subrayó el mal concepto que tenía de ella. Ginny movió el brazo en un veloz arco y le dio una cachetada.

Ginny: Y pensar que creí que te había juzgado mal, que tal vez no eras un imbécil.

Temerosa de lo que pudiera revelar, y consternada ante la rapidez con que había estallado la cólera entre ellos. El silencio que siguió a su estallido se prolongo hasta que la tensión fue casi tangible. Ginny observó el rostro sombrío de Harry y la huella de su mano en la piel bronceada.

Harry: No te pagaré con la misma moneda, no esta vez (la estrechó contra su pecho, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano le alzó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo) Porque creo que al fin estamos llegando a la verdad (declaró en voz baja, pero implacable) Eres una mujer distinguida, una deliciosa compañera, y no obstante he percibido cierta enemistad bajo la superficie de tu encantador exterior. Por desgracia…

Ginny no pudo evitarlo y se ruborizó, sintiéndose culpable; él estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que creía.

Ginny: No sé lo que quieres decir (trató de soltarse, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza y deslizó la mano hasta su nuca)  
Harry: Oh, creo que sí lo sabes (su sonrisa era helada) Has tenido otros amantes a lo largo de los años, ¿por qué entonces fingir una virtud ultrajada? Eso no te va. Puedes engañarte, pero a mí no me engañas. Puedo reconocer a una mujer sexualmente excitada y sé que ardes con el mismo deseo que yo siento. «Si él supiera», pensó Ginny, impotente y atemorizada por la reacción de su propio cuerpo.  
Harry: Mencionaste a tu padre (continuó él despacio) Y mi conducta de seductor.

Ginny lo miró y desconfió de su expresión, pero él rió con suavidad, relajó los dedos y le acarició el cuello.

Harry: Ahora lo entiendo (Por lo visto, había llegado a una evaluación satisfactoria de la situación) Crees que aún le guardo resentimiento a tu padre, ¿verdad? Pues bien, olvídalo; no me importa el pasado, y además, él ha muerto (inclinó la cabeza para besarle el cuello) Vamos, tú sabes que me deseas; acéptalo y apuesto a que disfrutarás... No voy a hacerte daño, por lo menos, no intencionadamente...

Ginny se quedó paralizada. Era el colmo que le sugiriera eso. Se ruborizó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, luchando con la intensa oleada de placer que corría por sus venas bajo las caricias de Harry.

Ginny: Tú resentido conmigo? (exclamó, desdeñosa) Debe de ser una broma. ¿No debería ser al revés? Según recuerdo, tú me abandonaste después de contarme una sarta de mentiras acerca de que eras un pescador. Tú... el poderoso Harry Potter... te divertías unas semanas con una ingenua adolescente, mientras tus abogados manchaban el nombre de una pobre inocente, una ex-amiga tuya, en Estados Unidos. «Habría sido divertido si no fuera tan trágico», pensó Ginny cuando Harry retrocedió y dejó caer los brazos a los costados con expresión de desconcierto. Por lo visto, jamás había pensado que ella pudiera encontrarlo culpable y eso la enfureció.

Ginny: Vamos, tienes una memoria muy selectiva. Me calificaste de algo peor que una prostituta, ¿y de verdad esperabas que yo olvidara y perdonara así de fácil?

Harry giró, cruzó la habitación y se detuvo frente a la ventana, donde se quedó de espaldas a Ginny. Tiró con fuerza con un cordón y las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo de color crema se abrieron para revelar el resplandor de las luces de la calle. Ginny lo vio mover la cabeza y también percibió la tensión en sus hombros. Sabía que era su oportunidad de alejarse de ahí y no volver a verlo jamás, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse.

Con la mirada recorrió la habitación y en la mesita vio las copas y la botella de vino que habían compartido y que sugerían cierta intimidad. Un ruido la hizo volver su atención al hombre de pie cerca de la ventana. Harry golpeaba con el puño la palma de la otra mano.

Harry: Jamás comprendí...

Se detuvo, pero Ginny sabía que no hablaba con ella. De pronto, se dio media vuelta y la miró a los ojos. Por un segundo, Ginny habría asegurado que había una expresión de dolor en sus atractivos rasgos, pero se desvaneció cuando Harry frunció las cejas mientras observaba la palidez del rostro de ella. Ginny, nerviosa, deslizó las palmas húmedas sobre sus caderas e, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, fijó la vista en el suelo.

Harry: Ahora lo entiendo. Esta semana pasada fue tu manera de vengarte, porque es obvio que piensas que te traté muy mal en el pasado.  
Ginny: No, por supuesto que no.  
Harry: Cuánto tiempo creías que podrías retenerme con la promesa de tu cuerpo? ¿Un mes? (Ella irguió la cabeza, por qué había dicho «un mes»?)  
Ginny: No... nunca pensé... yo...(se detuvo y lo miró cautelosa cuando él se le acercó y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros)  
Harry: Nunca pensaste... sí, lo creo (Ella casi suspiró aliviada, pero se sorprendió cuando él continuó) Hasta esta noche, nunca comprendí que tal vez te había herido con mi furioso estallido hace años (la guió al sofá y le hizo sentarse a su lado. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ella se puso rígida bajo esa forzada intimidad, pero se relajó cuando siguió hablando) Es necesario que hablemos... Tú eras muy joven y tal vez yo fui un poco duro contigo. Quizá te traté mal, pero era una época difícil para mí.

¡Tal vez! No había la menor duda de ello... ¿Y él había tenido una época difícil? ¿Y ella?, quiso preguntarle. No creía que la vida le hubiera parecido difícil alguna vez a Harry; avanzaba por ella con dinero poder y un franco machismo que impedía que nada ni nadie lo hiriera... Lo miró de soslayo.

Ginny: Tú en dificultades... no lo creo posible.  
Harry: Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo creía posible, pero te aseguro que así fue.

Ginny sonrió burlona al oír esa arrogante afirmación. Debió adivinar que Harry no era la clase de hombre que reconocía una debilidad propia de los mortales. Por lo menos, no durante mucho tiempo.

Harry: Jamás le doy a nadie una explicación de mis acciones, pero en tu caso, estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción, y después de eso espero que podamos volver a lo que en realidad deseamos... el uno al otro.  
Ginny: Eres un idiota (se burló)  
Harry: Sí, eso creo

Replicó, sarcástico, y Ginny sintió un gran deseo de golpearlo. Pero él adivinó su atención y le sujetó la mano

Harry: Por favor, escúchame. No sé hasta qué punto sabes del juicio en el que me vi involucrado, pero para empezar, te diré que la mujer en cuestión no era una jovencita inocente (sonrió, cínico) Por otra parte, yo tenía veinte años, había ido por primera vez a Estados Unidos... porque mi padre decidió ponerme al frente de nuestros negocios ahí. Conocí a Daniela en un antro, era cantante y unos diez años mayor que yo.

Harry: Fuimos amantes, pero yo sólo la veía en mis viajes a California, como mucho un mes o dos al año. Hacía casi dos años que la conocía cuando me comentó que la habían echado de su departamento, porque una compañía había comprado el edificio. Me compadecí de ella y le dije que podía ocupar el departamento de la compañía Potter hasta que encontrara algo que le conviniera. Ése fue mi error (se encogió de hombros) Pensé que eso no me costaría nada, de hecho, era más barato que las joyas que le regalaba. Para aquel entonces no era tan rico, porque mi padre aún estaba al frente del negocio.

Declaró con una franca actitud. Ginny lo miró al rostro y la sorprendió el duro cinismo reflejado en sus ojos, pero no podía negar el tono de verdad en sus palabras.

Harry: Un año después, en una de mis raras visitas, me enteré por el guardia de seguridad del edificio de que Daniela no sólo recibía a muchos hombres, sino que la habían sorprendido con droga. Los periódicos sí tenían razón, la eché de ahí en el acto... pero también le entregué el dinero suficiente para que alquilara otro departamento. Sin embargo, Daniela era codiciosa, y con la complicidad de un abogado nada honesto, trató de sacarme más dinero y para ello me demandó. La única vez que actué como un caballero me costó muy caro... no en dinero, eso no importa, sino en problemas. El periódico de tu padre publicó la historia y durante varios meses mi vida se alteró...

Se alteró. Ginny no pudo menos que sonreír. Cualquiera se habría quedado traumatizado, pero no Harry...

Harry: Por fortuna, el tribunal falló en mi favor y le concedió un dólar a la dama...  
Ginny: Un dólar!

Nunca había leído los artículos que publicó el periódico; de hecho, excepto en esa noche en Playa, su padre y ella jamás volvieron a mencionar el tema: era demasiado doloroso para ella. Pero ahora, instintivamente, creía en lo que Harry decía.

Harry: Sí, pero el daño fue mucho mayor. Difamaron mi reputación y eso hirió a mi familia. Yo no permito que nadie le haga daño a mi familia

Apretó los labios y miró por encima del hombro de ella con una expresión remota. Ginny se estremeció. Nadie podría engañar a Harry y vivir para contarlo, lo sabía y ella había sido una tonta al intentarlo. Harry contempló a Ginny en silencio unos minutos y luego sonrió.

Harry: Entonces, un día de verano te conocí en la playa. Eres una joven inocente y encantadora. No te mentí, Ginny, nunca te dije realmente que era un pescador, pero era nuevo para mí conocer a una joven que no sabía nada de los detalles de mi pasado. Fuiste como un bálsamo para mi orgullo herido.

Así que eso era lo que había significado para él. Una joven que había aliviado su orgullo herido, nada más. Mientras que ella imaginaba que estaban enamorados.

Harry: La noche en que llegó tu padre, lo vi todo rojo. Era el editor del periódico que publicó primero la historia. Tú eras su hija y una periodista novata. Estaba tan furioso, que salí de ahí.  
Ginny: Lo recuerdo (murmuró, entristecida) Nunca tuve la firme intención de ser periodista...  
Harry: Ginny, tu trabajo no me importa. Cuando volví a verte en la fiesta de Hermione, sólo vi a una mujer muy bella, y te invité a salir simplemente porque te deseo. Sólo esta noche, cuando me has atacado, he comprendido que tal vez en el pasado te herí sin querer. Así que, ahora que hemos colocado ese pasado en su perspectiva adecuada, ¿crees que podremos seguir con el presente… e irnos a la cama?

Harry había sido brutalmente sincero con ella y ahora comprendía por qué se había comportado como lo había hecho. Debió de ser difícil para un hombre con la suprema confianza de Harry reconocer que lo habían engañado. Incluso podía comprender por qué se había desquitado con ella hacía años. ¡Pero lo que le resultaba difícil de aceptar era su suposición de que, una vez que le había dado una explicación, lo cual para Harry era lo que más se acercaba a una disculpa, ahora podrían irse a la cama

Ginny se irguió y volvió a mirarlo. Estaba recostado en el sofá, con las piernas estiradas y las manos sobre los muslos; su rostro no revelaba ninguna emoción.

Harry: Qué va a pasar entonces, Ginny? La decisión es tuya.

Ginny observó su rostro. Era un hombre orgulloso y le había hecho una gran concesión al explicarle su pasado. La deseaba, y si era sincera, ella también lo deseaba. ¿Pero podría ser tan madura como Harry y olvidar su resentimiento y su amargura? ¿Tomar lo que él le ofrecía, unas semanas de satisfacción sexual, y jugar conforme a las reglas de él? ¡Le diría que no! Pero, en ese momento, Harry le delineó con el pulgar una vena en la muñeca, Ginny vio el destello de pasión en sus ojos y supo que la misma emoción se reflejaba en los de ella. La decisión ya no estaba en sus manos; su temblor interno le había dado la respuesta..

Ginny: A quién trato de engañar? Además, creo que prefiero a un magnate que a un pescador

Sabía que eso sólo confirmaría la opinión nada halagadora que Harry tenía de ella, pero era mejor que reconocer que lo había amado hacía años y le sería fácil volver a amarlo. Él sólo le ofrecía una breve aventura; además, tal vez ganaría la apuesta, pensó con amarga ironía. Harry estrechó las manos de Ginny entre las suyas y con un gesto erótico le besó las palmas.

Harry: Sabía que eras una mujer sensata (murmuró él sobre su piel mientras con la boca trazaba su muñeca) No te arrepentirás.

No era sensata, reconoció Ginny, pero ya no podía negar el anhelo de su cuerpo. Fijó la mirada en la sensual boca de Harry y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Harry le soltó las manos y hundió los dedos en su sedoso pelo, obligándola a mirarlo.

Harry: Ginny, ¿qué me haces?

Murmuró antes de besarla en la boca. Ella hizo una leve mueca de protesta antes de entreabrir los labios. De inmediato, la lengua de él empezó a saborear, investigar y provocar, hasta que Ginny respondió con la intensa excitación que sólo Harry podía provocar. Alzó los brazos y le enredó el pelo con los dedos cuando el beso se prolongó. Sintió la presión del cuerpo de él, pero ya nada le importaba. Entonces Harry alzó la cabeza, la miró triunfante y declaró:

Harry: Esta vez no podrás retroceder, Ginny.

Con un suave gemido, ella le echó los brazos al cuello, le hizo inclinar la cabeza y sus labios le dieron la respuesta que él quería. Harry apartó la suave seda de la blusa, le desabrochó la blusa y sus pechos firmes quedaron libres bajo sus manos. Ginny gimió y Harry deslizó sus manos sobre su cintura. Cuando dejó de acariciarla, Ginny sentía su cuerpo dolorosamente sensible.

Con movimientos hábiles, Harry le quitó la blusa y le alzó las piernas del suelo para colocarlas sobre su regazo. Despacio, acarició un muslo y ella gimió cuando los dedos de él encontraron la carne desnuda encima de las medias.

Harry: Una agradable adición desde la última vez (Se irguió, se quitó la camisa y se inclinó para mirarla y sonrió mientras estudiaba los muslos desnudos) Pero todo en ti me excita..

Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron al ver los senos desnudos y las puntas rígidas que suplicaban sus caricias. Ginny admiró el rostro desnudo, el vello oscuro y la piel bronceada, y sus manos impacientes se tendieron hacia él. Deslizó los dedos sobre el pecho de él, hasta que Harry dejó escapar un gemido y le bajó la cremallera de la falda para deslizar una mano sobre su estómago.

Ginny: Harry

Pronunció su nombre en voz baja, sin aliento. Ginny deslizó las manos a lo largo de su espalda mientras él encontraba el borde de su ropa interior para deslizar los dedos por dentro y acariciar el centro y cálido de su ser... Estremecida, Ginny se aferró a los hombros de él. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Cómo pudo vivir sin ese hombre, sin esas sensaciones, durante tanto tiempo? Volvió la cabeza y le clavó los dientes en el hombro. Harry seguía besándola, desde el cabello hasta el cuello, mientras le apartaba los muslos con mano firme.

Harry: Estás lista para mí, Ginny; sé que también me deseas (miró su rostro sonrojado y sus labios entreabiertos) Y Dios sabe que te he esperado demasiado tiempo..

Exclamó antes de volver a cubrirle la boca con la suya, mientras sus dedos seguían obrando su increíble magia. Ginny gimió al sentir que aumentaba la tensión en su cuerpo. Deslizó una mano sobre el pecho de Harry, porque quería proporcionarle el mismo placer, y luego a lo largo del muslo y sobre su virilidad, por encima de la tela del pantalón. Se oyó el gemido sofocado de Harry y su propio cuerpo vibró de placer.

Harry: Ginny

Murmuró Harry, y le cubrió la mano con la suya. Ella sintió que trataba de bajar la cremallera del pantalón y quiso ayudarlo. Harry alentaba sus esfuerzos, y los suspiros y gemidos de ambos se mezclaban con los largos besos. Ginny se sentía perdida en la intensa pasión de él, oía un ruido como de campanas que resonaban en sus oídos y sentía que Harry la dejaba sin aliento.

Harry: No puedo creerlo

Murmuró Harry con voz ronca. Reacio, alzó la cabeza, se apartó de ella y se sentó en el borde del sofá. Sus anchos hombros se estremecían mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento, y fue entonces cuando Ginny comprendió que las campanas no resonaban en su mente, si no que era el sonido del teléfono…

Ginny: No contestes..  
Harry: No puedo... es de la compañía, así que debe de ser una llamada de negocios (la besó en los labios antes de contestar)

Harry colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia ella.

Harry: Tengo que irme Ginny, será mejor que te vistas.

Ginny: Sí  
Harry: Lo siento. Creo que voy a morirme de frustración, pero por desgracia la llamada era de la oficina en Atenas. Uno de los trasatlánticos está en problemas en el Pacífico. Debo volar de inmediato a Estados Unidos y averiguar cuál es el problema. El jet de la compañía me espera.  
Ginny: Harry, lo siento

¿Pero realmente lo sentía?, se preguntó mientras se vestía. Tal vez necesitaba más tiempo para aceptar la clase de relación adulta que le ofrecía Harry, y esa llamada telefónica, de cierta forma, era un respiro temporal. Pero el clamor de frustración de su cuerpo no parecía aceptar eso, pensó con ironía.

Harry: No tanto como yo (le alzó la barbilla con un dedo y le pidió con voz ronca) Prométeme que cuando regrese continuaremos en donde nos quedamos.  
Ginny: Sí

Le aseguró y lo besó en la punta de la nariz. «Es lo mejor», se dijo. «No debes concederle demasiada importancia». Él la estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos.

Harry: Debo advertirte algo: insisto en una relación exclusiva. .. Así que nada de otros hombres.  
Ginny: Nunca hubo otro hombre

Pronunció esas palabras sin querer y se sonrojó. Harry arqueó una ceja y la miró…

Harry: No es necesario que vayas tan lejos, Ginny; sólo quiero que te comportes bien de ahora en adelante.

Ella no supo si debería alegrarse o entristecerse, porque él no creía en sus palabras, pero no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en ello, porque Harry pidió un taxi...

Harry: Te llamaré mañana por la noche.

Ginny se acurrucó bajo el edredón, decidida a apartar de su mente a Harry, pero no podía olvidar su fría explicación de la pasada relación entre ellos. No debería ser, pero aún le dolía saber que diez años antes él no la había amado, y eso era evidente por sus revelaciones de esa noche. El altanero y atractivo Harry... creía que Dios le había concedido el derecho a pisotear a los mortales, usarlos cuando los necesitara y luego descartarlos.

Por desgracia, el hecho de conocer el implacable poder de ese hombre no impedía que su cuerpo ardiera al evocar las libertades que le había permitido poco antes, esa misma noche. ¿A dónde había ido a parar todo el control que ella creía ejercer sobre su vida? Ningún hombre había logrado acercarse a ella en años, pero en una semana, Harry la había convertido en una mujer insensata y lasciva.

Si el teléfono no hubiera sonado, ahora serían amantes... de nuevo Deslizó un dedo sobre sus labios hinchados, con el recuerdo de sus besos aún fresco en su mente... En el fondo, sabía que deseaba a Harry y que lo esperaría. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? A su edad ya no podía añorar las flores y las campanas de boda.

Debería ser más realista, se dijo, pero la voz de su conciencia le recordó que no era la clase de mujer que se conformara con menos. ¡Con suerte, tal vez incluso ganara la apuesta! Pensando en eso, se quedó dormida.

Dean: Esta mañana la veo muy contenta, señorita Weasley. ¿Puedo adivinar la razón?

Dean, el empleado de la oficina, estaba frente a su escritorio y sonreía maliciosamente.

Ginny: Gracias, Dean. ¿Necesitas algo?  
Dean: No, nada. Sólo pensé que tal vez le gustaría ver mi periódico.  
Ginny: Esa basura (sabía por experiencia que a Dean sólo le interesaban los periódicos más sensacionalistas) Debes de estar bromeando.  
Dean: No, pero publican una buena fotografía suya. Está muy atractiva con el pelo suelto

Comentó, y la miró con burla. Ginny se puso en pie de un salto y le arrebató el periódico.

Ginny: Yo... en dónde? (exclamó, horrorizada)  
Dean: Cayó en la trampa (rió Dean) Vea la página cinco.

Ginny hojeó el periódico a toda prisa y se detuvo. Con un gemido, se desplomó en su sillón y extendió el periódico encima del escritorio. Ahí, a todo color, había una fotografía de Harry y ella al salir del restaurante el sábado por la noche. Pero lo que hizo que se sonrojara fue el pie de la foto: Harry Potter, famoso por llevar siempre del brazo a una rubia y un tanto esquiva en los últimos años con la prensa, ha regresado con gran estilo al escenario.

La señorita Ginny Weasley, que compartió una cena íntima con el opulento magnate, no sólo es bella, sino que, según nos informan nuestras fuentes, tiene un gran futuro en la empresa para la que trabaja... incluso podría aspirar a la dirección. Es todo un cambio después de las mujeres frívolas que suele frecuentar Harry. Bien hecho, Harry. «Cerdo machista», pensó Ginny, y maldijo en voz baja al autor.

Ginny: Gracias, Dean (dijo bruscamente, y le devolvió el periódico) puedes llevarte tu basura

Estaba furiosa, y mucho tiempo después de que Dean salió de su despacho, aún seguía resentida. ¡Felicitar a Harry porque ella era una mujer inteligente! ¡Vaya un descaro! Lo que necesitaba era trabajar, así que concentró su atención en los documentos que tenía frente a ella y empezó a leer. Era un caso interesante.

**Gracias por leerla.**

**NayPotter**


	11. Distancia y Desconfianza

Durante los últimos seis meses, cinco clínicas de cuidado del cabello, ubicadas por todo el país, se habían incendiado misteriosamente, y todas eran de la misma empresa. Tenían un seguro con Mutual, pero la compañía se negaba a pagar, porque las cosas no estaban muy claras. Media hora después, ya más calmada, llamó a su secretaria y le pidió:

Ginny: Mary, si ves a Dean, discúlpame con él por haberle gritado, y si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías traerme un café?

Sabía que su reacción al ver el artículo había sido exagerada. Si pensaba seguir viendo a Harry, tendría que acostumbrarse a esa clase de reportajes de la prensa, pero de cualquier forma le parecía de mal gusto.

Tal vez, el sábado, la elección del restaurante no había sido afortunada. Era famoso por ser uno de los favoritos, y sin duda, algún periodista, aburrido después de una infructuosa espera delante del restaurante, sacó la fotografía de Harry y ella, pensando que eso era mejor que nada. Ginny alzó la vista cuando se abrió la puerta de su despacho y entró Mary, con el café, mirándola con expresión sonriente.

Mary: Vamos, cuéntamelo todo. ¿Potter es como dicen?  
Ginny: Tú no, Mary, por favor

Ginny bebió un sorbo de café y miró a su secretaria

Ginny: De acuerdo. Para evitar los rumores y las exageraciones en la oficina, sí, conozco a Harry desde hace mucho tiempo, y sólo somos buenos amigos. ¿Me has entendido?  
Mary: Sí, lo que tú digas (la miró maliciosamente y añadió)A propósito, Hermione llamó y preguntó si podrías llamarla después de la una.

Ginny siguió trabajando, comió sólo dos sandwiches en el comedor de los empleados y cuando terminó llamó a Hermione. Sin duda, su amiga había visto el mismo periódico y quería saberlo todo. Pero no era así.

Hermione: Hola! Escucha, Ginny, no puedo hablar ahora, porque tengo prisa, pero el miércoles voy a Londres. ¿Podríamos vernos para comer juntas?

Ginny aceptó. Quedaron en el lugar y la hora y luego dedicó el resto de la tarde a estudiar el caso. A las cuatro, un sorprendente suceso la obligó a cambiar sus planes para la semana. La llamaron de Manchester, de la oficina matriz de las clínicas, para informarle de que el sábado por la noche se había incendiado una planta embotelladora de su propiedad. Ginny decidió que se requería una acción drástica, y después de consultar con el señor Brown, su superior inmediato, quedó convenido que la chica viajara al noroeste tan pronto como pudiera.

Cuando salió de su despacho esa noche, las palabras del señor Brown resonaban en su mente: «No regreses hasta que hayas resuelto el caso, Ginny». Después de consultar su agenda, vio que lo más pronto que podría salir era el jueves. ¿Y qué sucedería con su relación con Harry? Tal vez para entonces él hubiera regresado y ella estaría en Manchester.

Para las once de la noche, el optimismo de Ginny de que quizá esta vez podría llevar una relación adulta con Harry se había desvanecido por completo. Esperó a un lado del teléfono, y cuando dieron las doce se fue a la cama y se dijo que era una tonta.

Se había expuesto a la prensa, había arriesgado su reputación en los negocios y había estado a punto de permitir que Harry le hiciera el amor de nuevo. Y todo para nada. Era evidente que no significaba nada para él, y su promesa de llamarla había sido una mentira. Se cubrió con el edredón y apretó los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Diez años antes se había prometido que no volvería a llorar por Harry y hasta ahora había cumplido su juramento. No iba a llorar ahora, se dijo, pero sintió una lágrima entre las pestañas. La seco con brusquedad y se dijo que era una estúpida.

De pronto, sonó el teléfono, paro y en su prisa por contestar, tiró al suelo el despertador.

Harry: Ginny, soy Harry

Su voz sonó tan clara como si estuviera a su lado, y ella sintió los latidos de su corazón.

Ginny: Sabes qué hora es? (le preguntó, cuando al fin logró hablar) Es casi la una de la mañana y hoy he aparecido en los periódicos... igual que tú(dijo a toda prisa, sin poder detenerse)Yo no ...  
Harry: Ginny, tranquilízate y olvídate de los periódicos, eso no tiene importancia (la interrumpió, y luego se disculpó en un tono más suave) Lo siento, olvidé la diferencia de horarios. En California son las 4 de la tarde  
Ginny: Pues aquí es ya muy noche y ya estoy en la cama.  
Harry: Espero que estés sola y que me eches de menos.  
Ginny :Por supuesto que estoy sola, y en cuanto a echarte de menos (estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, pero se corrigió) tal vez.  
Harry: Supongo que debo contentarme por saber que estás sola y con ese «tal vez»(respondió él en tono satisfecho) Pero me está matando la frustración al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder anoche. Unos minutos más y habrías sido mía de nuevo, quisiera estar ahora a tu lado.  
Ginny: Estaríamos muy apretados (se burló, y pensó «debes mantener un tono ligero») Mi cama es individual.

Harry: Estoy seguro de que si te colocara debajo de mí estaríamos muy bien

Murmuró él en tono sensual. Ginny experimentó en el estómago una punzada de deseo tan intensa que dejó escapar un gemido y Harry reconoció el sonido.

Harry: No hagas eso, Ginny, no cuando estoy a un mundo de distancia y no puedo cubrir tu boca con la mía para callar esos sonidos.  
Ginny: Harry, por favor...  
Harry: Te prometo que te complaceré

Le prometió con voz ronca, y luego le explicó con todo lujo de detalles exactamente de qué forma lo haría... De pronto, el caluroso edredón fue demasiado para su sensible piel y lo apartó.

Ginny: No creo que sea adecuado que me digas todas esas cosas por teléfono(fue todo lo que logró decir)  
Harry: Vas a representar el papel de señorita recatada, Ginny? Sin embargo, tengo un vivido recuerdo de ti, recostada desnuda en una cama, con el pelo dorado.  
Ginny: Harry, ya basta (gimió, porque sus palabras la excitaban a pesar de que él se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia)

Una triunfante risa masculina fue la respuesta a su petición.

Harry: Tal vez tengas razón. Te estoy hablando desde un teléfono público en un restaurante. Si sigo así, me resultará muy difícil salir de aquí durante la próxima media hora.  
Ginny: Te lo mereces por hablar así(se burló)  
Harry: Hablar es lo único que podremos hacer durante los próximos días, ¿no pensarás privar a un hombre de un placer indirecto, verdad?(le preguntó, irónico)

Un impulso malicioso la hizo responder con voz ronca:

Ginny: No me gustaría verte privado de nada (pronunció lentamente la última palabra)  
Harry: Ginny, ¿qué tratas de hacerme? Hablemos en serio un momento; de lo contrario, tendré que pasar aquí el resto del día.

Ginny se echó a reír y se recostó mientras escuchaba la descripción que le hacía Harry de los acontecimientos. Por lo visto, el barco no había sufrido daños muy serios y se dirigía al puerto más cercano, en una pequeña isla en el Pacífico. Harry aún debía resolver algunos asuntos pendientes, pero esperaba regresar el viernes.

Ginny: Pero debo ir a Manchester el jueves y no sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré ahí (le informó y le habló brevemente del caso en el que trabajaba)  
Harry: No te preocupes, ya pensaremos algo, te llamaré el miércoles por la noche

Cuando cortaron la comunicación, Ginny se sentía flotar sobre una nube, pero media hora después, aún despierta, se reprendió por ser una tonta. Harry quería llevarla a la cama, nada más... y sería mejor que ella lo recordara si no quería resultar herida. Ginny aún trataba de decirse que debía mantener los pies sobre la tierra y que sólo era una aventura entre adultos, cuando entró en el restaurante, el miércoles, para reunirse con Hermione.

Hermione: Debo hacerte una reverencia... puesto que te has convertido en una celebridad? (sonriente, Hermione se puso de pie cuando Ginny se acercó)  
Ginny: No seas tonta  
Hermione: Mientras tú no lo seas (respondió Hermione, y la miró con fijeza)S é que te dije que deberías encontrar un hombre, ¡pero Harry Potter! Ron me enseñó el periódico con tu fotografía en la columna de chismes. Yo no esperaba que te lanzaras a fondo... ¿estás segura de que podrás controlar la situación? Sé que ya lo conocías y es obvio que esa relación no dio resultado, de manera que...

Ginny no respondió de inmediato y llamó con un gesto al mesero.

Ginny: Tú ya pediste, Hermione?  
Hermione: No, pediré lo mismo que tú... y no cambies de tema.  
Ginny: De acuerdo

Ginny se resignó a revelarle a su amiga por lo menos parte de la verdad

Ginny: Conocí a Harry en playa hace diez años. Tuvimos un romance de vacaciones, nada más. Yo regresé a casa, entré en la universidad y jamás volví a verlo hasta el día de tu fiesta. Desde entonces, he salido con él varias veces, eso es todo.  
Hermione: Ya veo. Eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Así que sigues viéndolo? Después de todo, hace dos semanas que volviste... un récord para ti, Ginny.  
Ginny: El ha tenido que ir a California... por un asunto urgente... pero sí, estamos en contacto

Ginny hizo una mueca y no resistió la tentación de burlarse de su amiga

Ginny: A sí que el buda es mío, Hermione (no lo aceptaría aunque ganara, pero haría sufrir un poco a su amiga) En cuanto a Harry, me llamó el lunes y volverá a hacerlo esta noche. Y sí, regresará pronto. ¿Satisfecha? Ahora, ya podemos comer!  
Hermione: Eres muy afortunada

Fue el único comentario de Hermione, y durante el resto de la comida platicaron de cosas triviales. Cuando salían del restaurante, Hermione le mencionó a Ginny que no olvidara las carreras en Cheltenham la semana siguiente.

Ginny: Quieres convertirme en una jugadora empedernida? Primero esa apuesta por el buda y ahora un día en las carreras...

Durante la comida, Hermione le había comentado que el banco en donde trabajaba Ron había reservado un palco para la Copa de Oro de Cheltenham y la había pensado en Ginny, ya que en el grupo faltaban mujeres.

Hermione: Tómate un día libre, eso te hará bien, y si sigues viendo a Harry dos semanas más, el premio será tuyo.  
Ginny: Oh, no sé si podré soportarlo tanto tiempo(respondió, echándose a reír, y aún sonreía cuando regresó a la oficina. Pero su buen humor la abandonó cuando Harry la llamó esa noche)

Harry: Lo siento, Ginny, pero no podré regresar antes de una semana, por lo menos.  
Ginny: No dijiste que todo se arreglaría mañana? Después de eso, ya no tendrás por qué preocuparte (lo admiraba por hacerse cargo de una pequeña parte de sus negocios, pero ansiaba su regreso)  
Harry: Sí, lo sé, pero no sabía que una prima de mi mama viaja en el barco... es una anciana que no goza de buena salud, y le prometí a mi papa que iría a la isla para llevarla de regreso a Grecia.  
Ginny: Debes de tener una familia numerosa, lo digo por la fiesta en el Ritz.  
Harry: Sí (la voz profunda se hizo más ronca) y durante las dos últimas semanas he experimentado un extraño deseo de aumentarla.

Ginny se quedó sin aliento. ¿Habría oído bien? No se atrevía a creerlo, pero tampoco podía acallar la esperanza que florecía en su corazón. No podía responder y apretó con fuerza teléfono. ¿Estaría sugiriendo él un compromiso? Pero Harry interrumpió sus divagaciones al añadir

Harry: Sin embargo, estoy luchando contra eso; recuerdo a los gemelos de Ron y la idea desaparece. Pero ya basta de estar hablando de mí. ¿Cuándo puedo volver a llamarte?

Ella le dio el nombre del hotel en donde se quedaría en Manchester, y mucho después de colgar aún seguía pensando en el sorprendente comentario de Harry y en su rápida retractación. Sería una tonta si le concediera importancia. Ni siquiera sentía afecto por ella, se recordó. Sólo era sexo, una atracción física, nada más; y mientras ella aceptara su relación con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry no podría herirla.

Los ocho días siguientes le parecieron a Ginny los más largos de su vida. Su viaje a Manchester fue un éxito. Después de pasar cuatro días estudiando los informes y las entrevistas, ya tenía al culpable, el descubrimiento le hizo reír mucho... Cuando Harry la llamó el jueves, el caso estaba cerrado y le habló de ello.

Harry: Por lo visto, te sientes muy feliz sin mí(cortante) Espero que te estés portando bien.  
Ginny: Así es (no pudo contener la risa) Recuerdas el caso en el que estuve trabajando, el de la cadena de clínicas de cuidado del cabello y luego la planta embotelladora? Pues bien, jamás adivinarías quién incendió todos los locales.  
Harry: No dudo de que, con el talento que heredaste de tu padre para desenterrar la basura, tú me lo dirás. ¿Pero no es lo más común que el propietario sea el culpable?  
Ginny: No en este caso. Fue un atractivo joven que, por desgracia, padecía calvicie prematura. Durante tres años fue cliente de una de las clínicas. Resultó que estaba tan furioso porque ninguno de los tratamientos le dio resultado, que decidió destruir sistemáticamente toda la compañía, incendiando las clínicas.  
Harry: Ginny, me haces tanto bien (rió) Siempre puedo contar contigo para que me levantes el ánimo. Cuídate. Te veré el sábado a las siete, si no es antes.

Por desgracia, ella no podía contar con Harry para que le levantara el ánimo, pensó entristecida cuando colgó. Su comentario desdeñoso acerca de su talento para «desenterrar la basura», no le había dejado la menor duda. Harry podía desear temporalmente su cuerpo, pero la opinión que tenía de ella como persona era detestable. Era un amante experto y elegante y ella lo deseaba. Esa noche, acostada en su cama, no podía dormir por el dolor físico de la frustración. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que una relación tan física como la que Harry tenía en mente no sería buena para ella.

Ginny: Vamos, Fredsaid, date prisa...

El caballo, con el jockey que lucía los colores azul y blanco de un jeque árabe, cruzó la meta con medio cuerpo de ventaja sobre su rival más cercano—.

Ginny: Gane, gane! (exclamó entusiasmada, se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta donde estaba Hermione y le preguntó)

Ginny: Quieres que te diga algo?  
Hermione: Volviste a ganar (gimió Hermione con fingido horror)  
Ginny: Según mis cálculos, mil dólares...  
Hermione: Tendrás que decirme tu secreto. Es la cuarta vez que ganas en el día de hoy y yo no he ganado nada.  
Ginny: Es cuestión de suerte (se echó a reír al ver la expresión desolada de Hermione y luego se apartó el pelo de la cara)  
Harry: Ya sabes lo que dicen, afortunada en el juego, desafortunada en el amor (comentó burlona una voz profunda a su espalda, y Ginny sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Hermione se alejó discretamente, y cuando Ginny volteo, vio la distinguida figura de Harry muy cerca de ella)

Estaba magnífico con un traje gris claro y una camisa blanca. La miró de la cabeza a los pies y luego añadió

Harry: Pero si juegas bien tus cartas, podrías obtener las dos cosas.  
Ginny: Qué dices...? ¿Cómo...? (la sorpresa de ver a Harry hizo que su inteligencia la abandonara. Sintió sus manos cálidas en los brazos, acercándola a él. Lo miró en silencio y vio algo en sus ojos, iba a besarla. Estaban rodeados por una multitud)

Ginny: Aquí no  
Harry: Te sentirías insultada si no lo hiciera

Se burló, e inclinando la cabeza, la besó en los labios. Ginny sintió el apresurado latido de su corazón. La lengua de él invadió su boca y ya no pudo pensar... Harry fue el primero en recobrar la compostura, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la miró a los ojos y comentó con suavidad:

Harry: Aún me deseas, Ginny, pero ten paciencia. Tengo que ver la última carrera y después te llevaré a tu casa.

Ella habría negado esa arrogante suposición de que sería suya cuando él quisiera, pero su cuerpo ya la había traicionado. Trató de recuperar el control y retrocedió.

Ginny: Aún no me has dicho por qué estás aquí  
Harry: Ron me invito, pero no esperaba regresar a tiempo. Sin embargo, llegué hace un par de horas, y puesto que uno de mis caballos corre en la última carrera, pensé que sería mejor venir a recibir personalmente el trofeo

Le explicó Harry con arrogancia y agarro una copa de champán que le ofrecía un camarero. Harry no había venido por ella. Ginny se alegró de que él no viera el destello de decepción en su rostro cuando se volvió hacia ella y bebió champán

Ginny: No sabía que tenías caballos de carreras (comentó con frialdad) Y no te anticipas un poco?(alzó una ceja, burlona)Hay otros siete caballos en la carrera(se sintió orgullosa de su respuesta, aunque en su interior ardía de excitación)  
Harry: Por supuesto que no, Ginny. ¿Aún no lo sabes? Yo siempre gano

La miró a los ojos y ella tuvo la extraña impresión de que en ese comentario había una advertencia, pero cuando él siguió hablando, apartó de su mente ese pensamiento perturbador, seducida por el tono de su voz

Harry: Hice que enviaran a Leyenda Griega de mis cuadras en Francia específicamente para esta carrera. Es uno de mis mejores caballos, de manera que sigue mi consejo y apuesta a que será el ganador.

Ginny miró la tarjeta de las apuestas que tenía en la mano y vio el número tres, Leyenda Griega, con el nombre del propietario, Potter, a un lado. Pero un perverso instinto de independencia la hizo decir:

Ginny: No lo sé, Harry. Creo que me inclino más por Royal Speedmaster.  
Harry: Es broma verdad, ¿por qué lo prefieres? Sólo ha ganado una vez en dos años.  
Ginny: Bueno, la reina madre patrocina esta carrera.  
Harry: Y por esa razón lo has elegido? (se echó a reír) Ginny, creo que nunca serás una buena jugadora. Pero puedes ganar si haces lo que te digo.  
Ginny: Para tu información (rió) ya he ganado una considerable suma de dinero en el día de hoy.

Harry dejó su copa sobre la mesa y la agarro de la mano.

Harry: Bien, como quieras, no pienso interponerme entre una mujer y su intuición (declaró con cinismo, y contempló su rostro sonriente) Pero te lo advierto (la acercó a él y la estrechó contra su pecho) No vas a ganar.

Ginny dejó de sonreír, lo miró a los ojos y un inexplicable estremecimiento de temor le recorrió la espalda.

Ginny: Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? (le preguntó, y vio en sus ojos verdes un destello peligroso)

Harry: Porque yo siempre gano, Ginny...

Cautivada, por el deseo que reconocía en los ojos de Harry, Ginny sintió que el estremecimiento se convertía en un hormigueo. Era un hombre duro como el acero, el más rudo que conocía, pero un profundo instinto femenino le decía que Harry sentía lo mismo que ella.

Las palabras que había pronunciado tal vez fueran ciertas, pero eran algo secundario comparado con la tensión que los rodeaba.

Harry: Y también porque soy un genio (añadió él en tono más áspero, y como si le afectara la tensión entre ellos, la soltó)  
Ginny: Y además, modesto (murmuró, sarcástica)  
Harry: Por supuesto (sonrió, burlón, y después de estudiar con una mirada las curvas femeninas, realzadas por la camisa de cuello alto y la falda ceñida, añadió) Y tú estás lo bastante poco modesta por los dos con esa ropa (deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura) El lazo del cuello se te ha aflojado. No sé cómo un conjunto de un diseño tan masculino puede parecer tan femenino, para mí es uno de los misterios de la vida.  
Ginny: Bueno, las mujeres necesitamos algunos secretos  
Harry: Y creo que tú tienes más que la mayoría.

**Hasta pronto. Y creo que ya mero viene su final. **

**Pronto actualizare, NayPotter :)**


End file.
